XMen: New Beginnings
by 2takuya
Summary: What if you hadn't heard the full story of the X-Men? What if there was a character that was just as important, that you never learned about? What if that person had ties with mutants that no one was expecting? ON HOLD
1. Prologue

"We all know the tale of the X-Men, it's something that every kid hears of growing up. The story is a parent's way of telling kids that you can overcome diversity, through subliminal messages. But what if the story that had been told was partially wrong? What if there was a whole other character that your parents never told you about? That you never read about in the stories. What if Rogue hadn't lost all ties to her biological family? What if she had a brother that no one had ever heard of, that was more important in the stories than anyone even knew?"


	2. Patrick

Patrick

Patrick glanced around cautiously, he didn't think anyone would be up at this hour, as it was around 3 in the morning, but he didn't want to risk running into anyone.

When he was sure that no one was around he slipped out of the window and dropped down to the ground below him. Before the alarm system could register that he was there he ran and jumped over the fence, leaving the mansion ground. He glanced back, making sure that no one had witnessed what he'd just accomplished and also checking to make sure that the alarms hadn't sounded. When he was satisfied with the results he took off running again until he was in the local park.

**Start reviewing now guys! Cause after I put a few more chapters up I'm going to set a limit of reviews I want before I put the next chapter up . . .**


	3. Charles

Charles

Charles let out a sigh as he woke up, for the second time that night. _Every night it's always the same; does that boy really think that I don't realize he shows up here every night? _Charles thought to himself.

Charles never said a word about it, though. He didn't see any need to anyways, since the boy who appeared in the mansion every night always left around 3 every morning and he never did anything that would harm the children in Charles' care.

Charles let out another sigh before coming upon a decision, _I suppose I must find out who that boy really is, _he thought to himself before sending a telepathic message to Logan. _**Logan, I'm sorry to disturb your sleep, but I need you to come to my office, I have a favor to ask of you.**_


	4. Logan

Logan

Logan let out a grunt as he rolled off his bed, just barely landing on his feet before hitting the floor. _**Make sure not to wake up the students, they have exams in the morning.**_ Charles added as Logan slid a hand through his unruly morning hair.

He checked the clock before tugging on a t-shirt, seeing that it was around 3 he became a little grumpier. _What's Charles thinking, waking me up at this time in the morning? _He thought to himself as he slipped out into the hall, silently padding his way to Charles' office.

"What is it that you need, Charles? If you hadn't noticed I was a little busy sleeping," Logan said, not even bothering to pretend to be in a good mood.

"I'm sorry Logan; you know I wouldn't disturb you unless it was something important." Charles said, wheeling around behind his desk. "But it seems like we had a visitor last night."

Logan quirked an eyebrow, suddenly interested in what Charles was telling him. "So what does this visitor have to do with me?"

"Well, hopefully nothing," Charles said, placing his chin on his interlaced fingers. "But it's not the first time that this visitor has stopped by, and I have a feeling his visit again tomorrow."

Logan clenched his fists in response to Charles' words, wondering why the professor had waited until now to mention something like this. "So why mention it now, if you never thought anything of it before?"

Charles nodded in understanding, which wasn't a surprise since he could most definitely hear Logan's thoughts. "Yes, well, I had not said a thing before due to the fact that the boy had not presented a threat."

"So are you saying that he presents a threat now?" Logan asked, slightly confused as to where Charles was going.

"I'm not really sure," the professor said, though before he could finish his sentence he seemed distracted by something else. "Logan, will you do me a favor and bring Jean, Rogue, and Kurt down here?"

Logan nodded slightly in confusion but left Charles' office and in the direction of the students' rooms.


	5. Rogue

Rogue

_I grit my teeth in annoyance, staring daggers at the woman in front of me, "you can't do that to him," I shouted, tugging at her arm. "He didn't do anything to you!"_

_The woman laughed, an evil grin on her face as she slid another blade into the box. "I don't know why you think you can stop me. The boy hasn't said a thing against this, so he's obviously ok with it."_

_I shook my head, pulling at her arm. "No, don't hurt him, you can't do that to him, it's not fair." I cried, just wishing that I could go back and stop myself from accepting her when she welcomed us into her house._

"_I don't know why you're so upset, you may not like what I'm doing, but the boy does. That's why he hasn't said anything._

_My eyes widened in even more surprise as she took a few steps and then threw five daggers at the wooden crate, not even bothering to try to avoid where it was obvious that the boy inside was. I let out a scream as it was obvious that the daggers that were just thrown or he jerked back and was cut by the daggers that were on the other side of the crate._

Rogue screamed as she jerked up in her bed, the covers twisted around her until she was trapped in them.

Kitty cried out in surprise, phasing through the bed and hitting the floor underneath it. "Wh-what's the matter Rogue?" she asked, obviously shaken up by her roommate's sudden scream.

Apparently Kitty wasn't the only one, as someone knocked on the door to their room, "Are you guys alright in there?"

Kitty glanced from Rogue and then to the door, "Rogue, are you, like, alright?"

Rogue shook her head, still shaking from the scare of her dream. "N-nn-no, I'm n-not alright," she stammered, struggling to pull the sheets off of her.

"Guys, were coming in," Jean's voice said from outside the door right before she opened it.

"What's going on in here? We heard a scream, are you guys alright?" Scott asked; worry coating his voice as he peered outside the window.

Kitty nodded slightly as Kurt and Evan walked into the room, Storm standing in the doorway. "I'm perfectly fine, it was Rogue who, like, woke the dead."

"Rogue, are you alright?" Jean asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, next to Rogue, concern covering her face.

Kurt, Evan, and Kitty all arched an eyebrow of concern at each other when Rogue didn't give Jean a snarky response. Instead Rogue just wrapped her arms around her knees, trying to stop shaking.

Even Jean was taken back a bit by how Rogue seemed to be. "Rogue, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Ah, ah'm not sure," Rogue said, her slight southern accent more noticeable as she stuttered . "It was a dream, a really bad one, but I think it was more than just a dream."

"Did you recognize anything from your dream? Anything that might be important?" Jean asking, wondering what sort of dream could have Rogue so shaken up.

"I- I think I was the little girl in it, but the woman seemed like Mystique, though she didn't look like her. It was more like a personality that seemed the same. All I know is, I was seeing things from the little girl's point of view." Rogue said, her words flowing in almost a rush.

Jean was silent for a moment, obviously thinking about what Rogue was saying. "Well, we'll talk to the professor about this, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow morning. For now, let's all get back to bed."

_**No need Jean, I'm sending Logan up to get you, Kurt, and Rogue. The rest of you can head back to bed, you all have exams tomorrow, so you need to get to sleep.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Start reviewing now guys! Let me know what you think, on any chapter, good or bad. This time the minimum is five reviews, since I'm going to let you comment on any of the chapters. Please tell me anything you might want changed!**


	6. Jean

Jean

Jean stayed sitting on the edge of Rogue's bed, she knew better than to try to calm Rogue down by touching her, so instead she was trying to let Rogue know that she was here, in her own way.

Kitty kept glancing over every once in a while, she seemed to be thinking the same thing as the rest of them. The dream must've been something pretty bad since Rogue was letting Jean, of all people, sit on the edge of the bed for comfort. Everyone else had already made their way back to bed, except for Storm, who still stood in the doorway.

Storm had already made it apparent that she was going to stay there until Logan came to get Jean, Kurt, and Rogue.

When Logan finally did make it to the room he didn't say a word, he just waited until his presence was known and then turned around and made his way back to the professor's office.

Jean stood, turning around and pulling Rogue off the bed and leading her down the hall. Kurt followed after them silently, concern on his face as well as he watched Rogue while they walked.

When they made it to the professor's office Logan silently opened the door and held it open while they went in. When they made it past the threshold Logan shut the door behind them, and Jean could hear him padding off down the hall again, though he didn't seem to be heading back to his room.

"Professor? Is there any reason this couldn't wait until the morning?" Jean asked, glancing at Rogue in concern, who was now sitting on the sofa next to Kurt.

"I'm sorry, but it is something that I would rather take care of know." Charles said, wheeling his chair around the desk and over near Rogue. "Do you mind telling me what you saw in your dream?" He asked her, knowing full well that Jean didn't seem very comfortable with the professor questioning Rogue already.

Rogue let out a shuttered breath before repeating what she'd seen in the dream, making sure to give every little detail in case Kurt might remember something that she mentioned.

Jean figured that Charles had Kurt there as well in case Kurt remembered something, even though Kurt had been very young at the time, Mystique was Kurt's birth mother.

"So did you happen to know the boy that appeared to be in the wooden crate?" The professor asked, watching Rogue's reactions.

"Well, that's the thing. I never really saw the boy, he was in the crate the whole time, but I seemed to know him, somehow. Like, I think I know what he looked like." Rogue said, though she obviously seemed unsure of herself.

Jean frowned slightly, sitting on the chair nearby as the question and answer session continued. "What do you mean, you think?" She asked, not even realizing she spoke until everyone glanced at her.

"Well, it's more like a feeling that I've seen him before, even if I don't really remember. I-I think he was my brother."

This statement caught everyone off guard, and Kurt was the first one to respond. "I thought you didn't have a brother, besides me, at least."

Rogue nodded, hugging her knees to her chest, "I didn't think I did either, but that's just the sort of feeling that I got from the dream."

Charles had remained silent for a little while now, and Jean was wondering what he could be thinking about. She didn't have to wait long before the professor finally voiced his thoughts. "Do you have any ideas what his powers would be?" He asked, though his voice was quiet.

Jean watched as Rogue shook her head, though the next words that she spoke changed everything, "I'm not sure, but I know he had his powers even at that age, because even at that age I could tell that Mystique was afraid of him, so he had to be pretty powerful."

* * *

><p><strong>I had a harder time with this chapter, as well as a few others. But I hope it's alright. Don't forget to review, I want at least 3 for this chapter, that way I can make corrections to make the story better for all you readers! Introduce this story to your brothers brother guys! Spread the word!<strong>


	7. CharlesII

**By the way, about the last chapter. Yes, I do know that the whole "tell you're brothers brother" didn't make sense, because you're brothers brother could be you, or you could be your brothers sister, and your brother could not have another brother, so it'd be kinda hard to tell that brother.**

**But yeah, so I'll let you guys read this and the next chapter . . . I'm done ranting for now.**

* * *

><p><span>Charles<span>

Charles frowned slightly at Rogue's answer; she wasn't really giving him much to go on. "Do you believe that if he ever remembered any of his past he'd come looking for you?"

Jean and Kurt both looked at Charles in surprise, wondering where he was going with this. Rogue didn't seem to think anything of his question though, "he probably would, I don't really remember all too much, but he was very protective, I remember thinking that as the little girl in the dream."

Charles nodded, letting out a quiet sigh as Logan knocked and entered the room. "Very well," he said, looking at Logan as he entered the room.

"Learn anything new Charles?" Logan asked, his gaze on Rogue as he spoke.

Charles smiled slightly, his head cocked slightly to the side, "Well, it seems your job may be a little less difficult. That mysterious visitor may not be as mysterious as I originally believed.

Kurt, Jean, and Rogue's attention all snapped to Charles, "What do you mean, mysterious visitor?" They all asked at once.

Charles shook his head, raising a hand to stop any further questions. "Relax, it's really not of much concern. But if Rogue is correct in assuming that her brother would come to find her, then perhaps we might have discovered the identity of our late night visitor."

* * *

><p><strong>Review your thoughts and opinions. And don't worry Spark187 and Tiamat851v5n, the chapters do get longer, you just have to wait until I get there.<strong>


	8. Patrick: School

**The last two chapters are short, so I'm putting them both up. Hope you guys enjoy, Patrick yelled at me last night cause I keep posting all these short chapters and haven't given you a long one.**

* * *

><p><span>Patrick: School the Following Day<span>

Patrick shut his locker door slowly, his attention on Kitty and Kurt, who were both talking a couple lockers down. He could already tell that he was the only one who could hear their conversation.

"So she thinks it might have been a memory from her past?" Kitty asked, sliding a couple notebooks into her locker.

"Yeah, totally freaky, right? I mean, just yesterday morning she didn't think she had a real past, and now she's dreaming about it non-stop." Kurt replied, leaning against the lockers next to Kitty.

"No, she's had similar dreams before, so it's not all too new. She's just, like, finally seemed to recognize things from the dreams is all." Kitty replied, pulling out a math textbook. "I think it's a good thing that she had that dream. I mean, now maybe she won't be all like, angry and stuff."

Kurt arched in eyebrow in surprise but didn't respond, he tried to seem nonchalant next to Kitty as Rogue walked up to the two.

"Hey, watcha guy's talkin' about?" Rogue asked, seeming a little uncomfortable.

"Kurt and I were just talkin' about why he seems so interested in our conversations." Kitty said, glancing over at Patrick.

Patrick only smirked in response, leaning against his locker door. Kurt and Rogue both seemed confused as to what Kitty was talking about, but when Patrick spoke it cleared up whatever thoughts they were having. "Well, I was wondering if you'd figure out that I was eavesdropping."

Kitty rolled her eyes as Kurt and Rogue glanced at each other, obviously unsure what they should say in a situation like that. "Well, it's not like you were trying to be discrete or anything."

Patrick only shrugged, pushing off the lockers and walking past them. "Watch your back," he muttered quietly to Rogue as he walked past them, before speaking louder to all three of them. "Don't talk so loudly to where I can hear y'all."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, and hopefully I'll be able to bring in a new OC soon, but that's only if Kitty doesn't yell at me for deciding to do that. She wasn't very happy when I told her my plans for you guys on fanfic . . .<strong>


	9. Kitty

**Oh, you guys are totally going to hate me in a few chapters. I already know you will, and I haven't even started writing it yet. But I know what I'm going to put, so I already know for a fact that you'll hate me. That, and Patrick is mad at me as well. He won't talk to me for the moment, which actually makes the writing of this go quicker. And Kitty is mad at me for real, cause I told her I was actually going to go through with this idea, so now she's mad at me but laughing at the misfortunes of you guys on fanfic, cause she knows what's going to happen in both this version of the story, and in the one that I've been writing before I started changing it up a bit.**

**But yeah, so that's what's been going on lately, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Kitty<span>

"Like, oh my gosh, did he just say that with a southern accent?" Kitty asked, obviously very energetic.

Kurt and Rogue both arched an eyebrow at her in confusion, but Kitty ignored that and looked at Rogue, "So what did he mutter to you?" She asked, curiosity coating her voice.

Rogue glanced away for a split second before looking at Kitty, "I'm not sure what you're talking about," she said, innocently enough.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "I like, totally don't believe that," Kitty said as Scott and Jean both walked up.

"Don't believe what?" Jean asked, both confused and curious.

"That some boy didn't just whisper something to Rogue as he walked past, that's what," Kitty said, sounding slightly smug.

"Oh really? And who was this boy?" Scott asked, his voice sounding slightly annoyed.

Jean hit Scott on the arm, though her eyes sparked with interest. It was obvious that she wanted to know as well.

Kitty only shrugged in response. "I recognized him, but don't know his name."

Rogue rolled her eyes, letting out a quiet groan of annoyance. "His name's Patrick, I'm surprise he even talked to us. He doesn't really talk to anyone usually."

Kurt let out a quiet laugh. "So you deny him whispering something to you, but you inform us of how well you seem to already know him."

Rogue sighed, shooting a glare at Kurt. "No, I just take the time to get to know other people. Plus, he seems like an interesting kinda person. Though I could do without the fact that he seems to keep an eye on both me and the principal whenever I'm around."

Kitty arched an eyebrow, obviously even more interested. "So you're saying he, like, watches you and stuff?"

Scott and Kurt both rolled their eyes, obviously less interested in the topic. Jean, on the other hand, seemed to be taking what Rogue was saying differently. "What did he whisper to you, Rogue? If he's been watching you, I'm starting to wonder if he's really a good person. He sounds more like a stalker to me."

Rogue glanced away, though Kitty didn't seem to think Patrick was all that much trouble. "I bet he's just fallen in love with Rogue so much already he can't seem to be away from her."

"He told me to 'watch my back'" Rogue said, avoiding the eyes that she knew were watching her now. "He didn't actually say it in exact words, but I think he's genuinely concerned about me."

Jean didn't seem to be so optimistic, "I'm not so sure, he seemed covered up quite a bit more than he needed to be for an early summer day at school."

Rogue shrugged slightly, while Kurt and Scott were already heading to their next class. "Dunno, but I'm sure that I know him, he seems like someone familiar."

Kitty sighed as she shut her locker door. "Well, forget about it now, cause class is about to start, and we, like, have the Danger Room tonight to worry about." She reminded them before heading off to math.

* * *

><p><strong>dododododo SUBSCRIBE! I like Tubuscus . . . but yeah, make sure you guys subscribe and review!<strong>


	10. CharlesIII

**Just wait till you guys see what's in store, I'm sure many of you will want to slap me, if you don't already. But I'm pretty sure most of you really do want to slap me, Patrick definetly does. He's glaring at me as I'm typing this, telling me not to go through with it.**

**Oh well, make sure to read and review!**

* * *

><p><span>Charles<span>

Charles wheeled around behind his desk, his thoughts on the mysterious visitor from last night. "Logan, I'd hate to do this, but I think we'll push the danger room to late night, and it'll be checking our security instead."

Logan sighed, his claws holding an apple as he ate it, "you're still worrying about the late night visitor, aren't you? Have you even told any of the kids about him?"

Charles frowned slightly, watching Logan as he spoke, "Jean, Rogue, and Kurt know, because of last night, but none of the rest of them have heard anything. And I think that this is the most effective way to find out if this mysterious person is a danger to us or not. If he attacks then we have our answer."

"And if he doesn't attack and really was just sneaking in for a bed at night?" Logan asked, recalling one of the theories that Charles had had for the mysterious visitor visiting at night.

"Then that's a risk we'll just have to be willing to take."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, almost forgot. dododododo, subscribe! But yeah, that was still Tubuscus, and you should still go and check him out. On youtube, cause he's cool. But seriously, subscribe and review, next chapter will be up in a few minutes. Wanna see some reviews while I'm gone!<strong>


	11. XMansion: Afternoon

**Evan's glaring at me, he doesn't seem happy with the way he's described in the beginning of this. He keeps telling me he would NEVER go skateboarding throug the X-Mansion just for fun. I don't believe him. Neither does Patrick.**

**Oh yeah, Patrick got mad at me, because I never let anyone know that I don't own the X-Men. I got mad at him, because it should be the X-Men getting after me for that, not one of my own original characters, because Patrick knows full well that I own him.**

**So make sure to read and review!**

* * *

><p><span>X-Mansion: Late Afternoon<span>

A laugh floated down the hall, loud enough to be heard in the living room in the front of the house. "Geez, Evan, do you like, have to be so loud?" Kitty called out to the boy she knew was most likely skateboarding through the mansion hallways.

Jean rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the couch, "You think he'd learn by now, what with all the vases he's broken."

Scott looked at Jean skeptically from the doorway, "we are talking about Evan here, right?"

Storm arched an eyebrow at Scott, a small smirk on her face, "are you saying that there aren't some things you should have learned by now?"

Kurt laughed as he ported in, "Scott, she totally got you," he said, plopping on the couch in between Kitty and Jean.

Scott rolled his eyes but moved out of the doorway when he felt a finger tap in on the shoulder, "Sorry," he said, glancing at Rogue as she walked into the room.

"The Prof said to come get you guys, he said to meet up in the danger room," Rogue said, already wearing her uniform.

Kitty groaned as she got up off the couch, "I forgot we had sessions tonight," she said, obviously not looking forward to it already.

All of them heard a yawn coming from the hallway as Logan walked past. "Better hurry, cause I ain't waitin' for no one," he grumbled as he walked past.

Kitty arched an eyebrow, glancing at Kurt and Jean, "well that was, like, a great pep talk," she said sarcastically.

Storm rolled her eyes as she stood from the chair, "just wait, you'll regret that comment in the danger room," she said to Kitty as they headed out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>dododododo, SUBSCRIBE! Yeah, I should really stop watching Tubuscus, that ending always gets stuck in my head. But it's actually something that works for this, cause you guys can subscribe to my stories. So make sure that you do. I love getting more readers!<strong>


	12. XMansion: Danger Room

**So Evan swears that he'd never really be late for a danger room session. I don't believe him, and I'm sure that none of you do either. Patrick is refusing to let me know his input, because he doesn't like the next few chapters. Apparently they give him bad memories. But it really doesn't matter all too much. The next few chapters are important to the plot.**

**So read and review!**

* * *

><p><span>Danger Room<span>

Evan hopped into the room, pulling on his right boot, "sorry, I forgot we had sessions tonight."

Charles nodded, "that's quite alright, Evan, I'm more worried about whether you broke any vases or not."

"Oh, you knew about that?" Evan asked, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yes, I did know about that, Evan. But that doesn't really matter all that much right now either," the professor said, now talking to all of them. "There's been a change of plan to the sessions for today. They're taking place late tonight, and we're going to be working on security purposes, for if anyone were to try breaking into the mansion and the security outside didn't pick up on them." He explained, the looks on Rogue, Kurt, and Jean's faces showed that they understood what the professor was planning.

Scott, on the other hand, was very confused. "Wait, professor, what you're suggesting is that we work on security tonight, right?" He asked, getting a confirmation nod from the professor. "But why would we need to work on security? The only person we know of that can get past our security is Quicksilver, and we wouldn't be able to stop him under normal circumstances."

Charles frowned at Scott's words, "that's the problem, Scott. If you believe that you can't do something with your powers, then you really won't be able to. You need to think of a creative way to effectively use your powers to stop Pietro."

Logan nodded his approval, though he didn't seem to be in that good of a mood. "Charles is right, but I still don't agree with having you runts workin' on my job."

Evan glanced at Logan in confusion, though he had a slight smile on his face and he hit Logan on the back, "Come on, don't be so grim bud, it's not that bad," he said, a slight bit of humor in his voice.

Logan glared at Evan, killing whatever humor Evan was trying to create. "Logan, I know you don't like when I suddenly change your missions. But I really think it's a good opportunity for them to think of creative uses of their powers."

Logan didn't seem to happy with the idea, but the look on Charles' face said that there wasn't much arguing he could do to change the professor's mind.

Storm spoke up first, breaking the long silence that had followed Charles' words, "So then I suppose before late tonight we must check our security and come up with routes for us to follow tonight." And with that their meeting was adjourned, and everyone went their separate ways to work on security.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I'm not going to use Tubuscus this time. I'm just going to say it. And Patrick actually spoke up long enough to say that he's proud of me for not copying something from the interwebs. So make sure to review and subscribe!<strong>


	13. PatrickII

**Patrick has been sitting behind me while I type crazy fast working on this story. He keeps singing to me that everyone on fanfiction is going to hate me in a few chapters. But honestly, I'm telling Patrick right now, the idea that's swimming through my head this very second is fan-freaking-tastic. I cannot wait to get there and see how everyone reacts. Let me tell you, Patrick was very surprised to hear about it to. And he will be in the story as well.**

**Make sure to read and review! And yes, I OWN Patrick! No matter what he says against it.**

* * *

><p><span>Patrick<span>

School had ended a little while ago, and Patrick was like everyone else at the school, he didn't hang around any longer than necessary. The only problem, it _was _necessary for him to stay late. He knew that Mystique was planning something with the Brotherhood, he just wasn't sure what they were planning. But Patrick would be damned if he didn't find out what it was.

So after that appealing argument in his head ninth period he left the school and hid in the shadows until most of the kids had left. Now he was laying beneath the green bushes just below Principal Darkholme's office window.

"So? How are you all doing in attempts to stopping the X-Men?" Principal Darkholme's voice sounded from inside the room.

"Well, see, the thing is. They're stronger than we originally thought they were," Pietro's voice said from inside the room.

A loud crash came through the window, followed by an angry voice, "You're telling me that you haven't gotten any farther, aren't you?"

Todd's quavering voice came from inside, "w-well, we're getting there. It-it's just taking longer than we thought it would is all."

Principal Darkholme let out a sigh of annoyance at her lackeys, "I don't know why I bother with you, you guys don't seem very capable of doing anything right."

Pietro spoke up, obviously trying to change Principal Darkholme's opinion of them, "But that's just it, we have something planned. We're going in tonight, I've seen some kid has been able to sneak into their mansion easily each night, so it's the perfect time to attack."

A silence filled the room as Principal Darkholme thought about Pietro's words, "some kid, huh? I don't think Charles wouldn't notice him sneaking in, but if he hasn't gotten caught yet, then there may be something worth investigating," she murmured to herself, standing next to the window so the boys in her room couldn't hear her. The only thing the principal didn't know was that she made it easier for Patrick to hear her, because she had left the window open, trying to 'air out' her office. "Very well, I expect a full report when you return." Darkholme said to them, turning away from the window.

Patrick had a frown on his face as he lay beneath the bushes, waiting until he was sure the coast was clear.

When Patrick emerged from the bush he took off at a quick sprint until he reached the parking lot. He glanced around, making sure the coast was still clear and ran with Quicksilver's super speed towards the X-Mansion. _From the sounds of what Pietro was saying, they're definitely planning an attack on the X-Mansion. And I don't think the X-Men are ready for an attack like that yet. I've been slipping in every night and Charles hasn't said a thing about it yet._

He stopped as soon as he reached the gates. Patrick was surprised at how late it was already, he'd spent more time eavesdropping on the Brotherhood than he thought he had.

Patrick knew there was a good amount of time before the Brotherhood showed up, but he also knew that there was no way the X-Men would take his warning seriously, in their eyes he was just a human looser.

_Guess I gotta work things out on my own,_ Patrick thought to himself, tapping each bar of the fence as he walked his way around to the side of the mansion. _Only problem is, dunno where their gonna show up from. And this is a pretty big house to protect._

Patrick's ears twitched as he heard movement nearby. He jumped back just as someone jumped out of a tree towards him. Kitty spoke into an intercom, "He's standing right in front of me, it's the kid from earlier today."

Patrick arched an eyebrow, his hands shoved in his pockets. "So what's up with the get-up? You guys playin' cops an' robbers or sumthin'?" He asked, a few of his words sounding slightly southerner.

Kitty frowned at Patrick, obviously not amused. "So, like, what do you think you're doing here, anyways? If you're trying to impress Rogue then you've, like, got a lot of work to do. Stalking people isn't going to get them to like you."

Patrick laughed quietly in response as Scott ran up to join them. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not stalking Rogue." Patrick said, sounding more sincere and convincing than they were expecting.

Jean, on the other hand, wasn't going to fall for his words as easily, and she had just flown down from the other side of the fence. "Please, we don't need to hear you're lies. Now why don't you tell us why you're stalking Rogue so much. Cause to be honest it's kind of creepy, I don't care how much you like her."

Patrick let out a quiet sigh and glanced around at all of them nervously. "Sorry, I don't really have time to answer your questions, and I really have something that I need to do right now," He said, disappearing from the circle that they had created around him and reappearing behind Kitty. "But let me tell you now, tonight I'm the least of your worries, if what Pietro says is true." Patrick said to her before disappearing again in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Look at Patrick, he's such a stalker. Geez, I can't believe he listens to people's conversations while laying under a bush beneath their window. Patrick, are you a peeping tom, too? Hm, he denies that one. But I suppose I'd have to know if he was, because then he'd sneak out at night and watch Rogue through the window. He sneaks out at night and watches everything <em>but<em> the window. By Rogue's room, I mean.**

**But yeah, make sure to subscribe, as well! I won't copy Tubuscus again, or else Kitty will hit me for it later.**


	14. KittyII

**So in case anyone was wondering. When I refer to Patrick and Kitty, I'm not completely talking about their charries. I actually do have a friend named Kitty, and she actually does know about this story. And she really did roll her eyes at me when I told her I was changing the story for this. And I really do have a friend named Patrick. And he really is in my Spanish class. And he really does copy his homework assignments off of him. **

**But seriously, Patrick is really mad at me right now, because I keep leaving you guys on a cliff hanger. And it's actually really amusing. **

**So read and review! Hope you guys are enjoying!**

* * *

><p><span>Kitty<span>

As soon as Patrick disappeared the second time Kitty began looking around. "Ok, that was like, so totally weird." She said, glancing over at Scott and Jean. "He like, totally just said that he's the least of our worries, as long as whatever Pietro has been saying is true."

Jean frowned in confusion, "you're saying he was here to deliver a message?"

Scott responded for Kitty, though it was pretty much the same thing she was going to say, "No, if he was here just for the message he wouldn't have disappeared so quickly, because he wouldn't have had anything to worry about."

Kitty let out a sigh, her hands on her hips. "Well, it's like, totally obvious that something's about to go down. I think Patrick, like, knows something that we don't."

Jean cocked her head slightly, looking at Kitty in confusion. "What on earth could he know that we don't?"

Scott spoke up instead, answering Jean's question. "I don't know if you guys noticed, but he didn't seem too surprised about the fact that we're mutants. In fact, it seemed like he had powers of his own. Do you suppose he's working with the Brotherhood?"

Kitty shook her head, looking to where Patrick had disappeared while he answered, "No, I don't think he'd have told us about this if he was. And I figure if he was with Pietro and telling us secrets, he'd at least be a little more confident in his information."

Jean looked at Kitty in surprise, arching an eyebrow, "Kitty, I think that's the most intelligent thing you've said yet."

Kitty looked at Jean in shock, "Like, what the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Scott was laughing quietly, "She was complimenting you Kitty, don't be so offended."

Kitty stormed off in the direction of the gate entrance, obviously in a sour mood.

* * *

><p><strong>Just wait guys, the story just keeps getting better and better. Hope some of the dialogue was alright. I worry about that sometimes, because sometimes when I type I have to go back and make corrections because I don't like the way something sounds.<strong>

**Don't forget to subscribe! And no, Kitty hasn't hit me yet. And no, I don't want to get hit by her either, so I'm not copying Tubuscus this time.**

"Kitty, where do you think you're going?" Jean asked, worried that she'd really hurt the girl's feelings.

"Well, someone has to tell the Prof about Patrick's warning," she pointed out, a small smile on her face. "And I'm hoping I'll catch the Prof before Patrick manages to get there.


	15. XMansion: Living Room

**Another chapter up guys! Make sure that you read and review. And tell everyone and their brothers about this story! I'm hoping to get more people to check out this story so that I can make sure this story is to everyone's liking as best as I can.**

* * *

><p><span>X-Mansion: Living Room<span>

"Professor, why do me and Logan have to stay in here?" Rogue asked, watching Logan pace across the floor in anger.

"Well, if someone actually does attempt to break in, and does intend to cause harm, I feel much safer if I have a couple people here to protect the inside of the mansion, sort of as a last defense."

Logan arched an eyebrow, obviously not believing the Professor's statement, but before he could voice his arguments Charles held up a finger for silence. "It seems that we have a visitor already."

"Yeah, but there's no way he'll get past our defense's. I mean everyone's out there but us, there's no way he'll beat them." Rogue said, putting faith in her teammate's strengths.

"Well, under normal occasions, that statement would be very true. But let's just say I'm not a normal occasion." A voice said from the couch.

Logan turned to the couch, his claws protruding from his hands. "Well, look who decided he'd really show up. You got guts kid, I'll give you that."

"Either that or he's extremely stupid," Rogue muttered, slipping off her left glove.

Professor Xavier was about to say something but at that exact moment the rest of the X-Men busted through the doors. "Xavier, we heard that the boy got through," Storm said, her attention on Patrick, who was lounging on the couch.

Patrick smiled slightly, taking in the sight of the mutants who were getting ready to attack him.

Before anyone could make a move against the boy Kitty spoke up, making her way to the front of the crowd, "Hold on a second. Don't attack him yet, he says he has, like, a message for the Prof or something."

Everyone looked from Kitty to Patrick and then to Charles in confusion. Charles looked at Patrick expectantly, waiting for him to speak what was on his mind.

Patrick shrugged in response, glancing at the doors, "well, my information won't be any good in a few moments, because the Brotherhood will have attacked by then." This statement quickly had everyone's attention, and everyone tried speaking at once.

Professor Xavier quickly quieted everyone down before turning his attention back to Patrick, "so you are saying that the Brotherhood will be attacking us tonight?"

Patrick glanced back at the doors, "Well, Pietro was telling Mystique that he knew for a fact that someone had been sneaking into the mansion late at night, and that no one had done or said a thing about it. So he's suggested that the Brotherhood sneak in tonight, though I'm not sure what their planning when they get in, but Mystique seemed fine with the idea."

Everyone was completely silent at the information Patrick was providing them. He could tell that none of them realized how much he knew about both mutant teams.

Rogue spoke up first, surprisingly, "how do we know we can trust you? From what it looks like, you're the one who's been sneaking into the mansion every night, so you're the one that made Pietro think they would be able to sneak in."

Patrick smiled slightly, glancing over at Rogue, "you're quite right, and I wasn't quite sneaking in, cause I know the Professor knew that I was sneaking in at night." He said, glancing over at the professor.

Charles nodded slightly, "yes, I did know, though I didn't see too much of a problem with it at first. Though I did become curious as to whom it was who was sneaking in. That's why I originally planned tonight, to test both my team and to test you."

It looked as though Scott was about to speak up, a look of slight confusion on his face, but before he could say a word the glass from the window on the other side of the room scattered across the room as the window was broken with a loud crash. Before anyone could regain their composure's Pietro dashed into the room through the broken window, in his disguise as Quicksilver.

"Hey, I heard you guys were having a party without us," Quicksilver said, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, and we felt a little left out, so we decided that we'd show up to join you," Lance "Avalanche" Alvers said, hopping through the window, "Toad here said he'd bring the sauce, just for you guys," he added as Todd Tolansky hopped through the window behind him, spitting a green goo at Kurt.

"Hey, that was not cool," Kurt said, obviously grossed out by the green goo that was now dripping from his blue fur.

Kitty just groaned quietly, "when are you guys going to learn to like, just leave us alone already?" She asked, phasing through the green goo just in time, so it hit Evan, who had been standing behind her.

"Thanks for the warning," Evan said in disgust, his eyes averted to the green goo on his uniform.

Patrick just let out a quiet sigh as he, Logan, and Rogue moved to face the Brotherhood, including Fred "Blob" Dukes, who had destroyed the window frame getting into the house.

"I really am getting tired of you guys," Rogue said, her glove still removed from when she had been ready to stop Patrick when he snuck in.

Patrick nodded his agreement, "I agree with Rogue, and I've been wondering how many times you need the X-Men to kick your butt before you finally realize that you're not going to win."

Logan glanced over at Patrick but didn't say a word, though it was obvious to anyone that he didn't seem too happy to be fighting on the same team as the boy.

Quicksilver arched an eyebrow at Patrick, a small smile on his face, "So, what exactly is a human like you going to do going up against mutants like us?"

Professor Xavier laughed quietly at Quicksilver's comment, and feigned surprise when everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What are you finding so funny, old man?" Pietro asked, obviously annoyed that the professor was laughing at him.

Charles just shrugged in response. "It was just a simple laugh, is all."

Patrick saw the opening that they needed and glanced from Rogue to Pietro. Luckily for him, Rogue seemed to understand what exactly it was he was trying to tell her.

Before the Brotherhood could figure out what had happened Rogue jumped at Pietro, shoving her bare palm into his chin, not only causing physical damage, but also draining his power at the same time with her mutant abilities.

Pietro collapsed on the floor as Rogue turned on the Brotherhood, "anyone else wanna try and take us on?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

Blob growled in anger, pushing Avalanche and Toad out of the way, turning his anger on Rogue. "I'm sick of you X-Men!" He shouted in anger, picking up the chair next to him and throwing it at Rogue.

Patrick began moving as soon as the chair was thrown. Rogue opened her eyes wide in shock and didn't even think about running out from under the chair. Patrick, on the other hand, was reacting quicker than anyone, and used Pietro's super speed to get next to Rogue before the chair hit her, and then he used Fred's super strength to catch the couch before it hit her, holding it in the air above his head.

Everyone in the room except for Professor Xavier gaped at him in shock. Even the Blob had lost his anger through the confusion of the sight in front of him. Before anyone could comment Patrick had set the chair back on the ground where the Blob had picked it up from, and then he picked up Pietro and set him down outside of the door, turning and disposing Toad and Avalanche outside the door before dropping the Blob outside of the hole in the wall where the window had been, all within the blink of an eye. "Now then, I suggest you all run along back to Mystique before you are given a real surprise." He suggested, waving to the gate.

The X-Men appeared behind Patrick and watched in shock as the Brotherhood left through the gate in confusion, Avalanche carrying Quicksilver out with them.

Patrick smiled slightly as he turned back to the X-Men, though it was one that was sheepish more than anything. "So, you guys believe me now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bet no one was expecting that to happen! Did you like the chapter? Make sure to subscribe and then hit the review button! Oh yeah, and I got the saying right this time guys!<strong>


	16. Living Room Late Night

**Hey guys, I got another chapter! See, you guys were complaining about the short chapters, but because they're short I can get them up quicker. So now you're also slightly glad that they're short. But you wish they were longer so that you could find out what happens. But as soon as you find out what happens you'll be sad because it's all over. And now Patrick's glaring at me, he wants me to hurry up and let you start reading. So conceited, I know he wants you guys to read more about him.**

**Read and Review people! I love to see comments from my readers. And qouting Wolf Skater, "don't flame on my OC or I'll flame on you." More or less what Wolf Skater said. So in other words, if anyone reads this and flames on Patrick or any other OC's I come up with, I'll flame on you because you had already flamed on me for flaming on you just because you flamed on my character.**

* * *

><p><span>X-Mansion: Living Room Late at Night<span>

It seemed like everyone was speaking at once, as soon as everyone got past their initial shock. They were all asking similar questions, asking how he'd done the things he'd just done, and how he knew the Brotherhood and who Mystique was, not to mention asking him how he knew about the X-Men and the X-Mansion.

Professor Xavier silenced everyone at once, "Calm down, your questions will all be answered, if you just give Patrick some time to speak."

As soon as the words left the professor mouth though, all attention was soon back on Patrick. It was obvious that everyone there wanted an answer from him, but none of them knew what to expect him to say.

Patrick let out a quiet sigh, glancing around at everyone while staying quiet, making it seem like he was unsure of what to say.

Logan didn't seem to interested in playing the silent game though, because it wasn't long before his claws were out and pointed at the boy, "you better speak up soon, or you ain't gonna be able to speak up again in a bit."

Charles gave Logan a glare in response to his words, but Patrick just seemed to shrug them off. "Well, to answer some of your questions, I've actually known about you X-Men since I came to Bayville, also knowing full well that you all were mutants." He said, getting a lot of strange looks from some of them. "As for Mystique and the Brotherhood, I learned more about them as I stayed here, though they were originally the reason I came here in the first place, as soon as I heard that Rogue had joined the X-Men and that the Brotherhood and Mystique were causing her trouble."

Patrick was about to continue but Scott broke in while he was speaking, "so you're saying that the entire reason you're here right now is because the Brotherhood and Mystique were causing Rogue trouble? Why would you come all the way to Bayville just for one person?"

This time Charles spoke up before Patrick could, answering Scott's question in a more round about way, "Well, Patrick already knows the one person that he'd risk his life to save in a heartbeat, it just so happens that that person for him is Rogue."

The only problem with the professor's statement, while it was true, was that it made it seem as though Patrick had fallen hard for Rogue, and was willing to risk his life for her.

Kitty and Kurt were both sitting there with the same expression on their faces, 'gag me', and Patrick was finding it hard not to laugh.

"Now, before you all get the wrong idea here, no, I'm not in love with Rogue the way you're thinking. I've never had any thoughts of us going out together or anything. That'd be wrong in every way anyways, no matter where in the world you live." Patrick said, though it was obvious that he was stalling for time.

"Ok, so if you don't like Rogue in that way, then like, why do you keep worrying about protecting her?" Kitty asked, obviously intrigued.

The professor glanced from Kitty to Patrick and then to Rogue before he spoke up, "How about we finish question and answers later? I think after the events of tonight we could all use a good rest. Patrick, you can stay here tonight, if you feel comfortable enough."

Patrick gave Xavier a funny look, but didn't say anything, though he didn't need to anyways because Logan spoke for him, "I don't see why he wouldn't be comfortable, he's here every night," the mutant muttered, not even paying much attention to the conversation at hand.

Xavier nodded in understanding, turning to the rest of the X-Men, "you all should head off to bed as well, you all have school in the morning."

All of the teens in the room let out a quiet groan at almost the exact same time, causing Charles, Logan, and Storm to suppress smiles. Everyone headed towards the stairs, not even bothering to pick up the mess that the Brotherhood had left in their wake, they possibly all had decided without it being spoken that they'd clean up the next morning.

Before anyone even made it across the room Xavier spoke up again, "Actually, before you go up, I'd like to speak with Rogue, Jean, Kurt, and Patrick."

Patrick glanced back at the professor in surprise, wondering what the man was planning. He saw Kitty glance at Rogue, and he knew from previous late night visits that Kitty and Rogue shared a room. Jean and Scott shared a glance as well, though their glance was filled with extreme curiosity, and a look from Jean that said she'd tell Scott about it later. Kurt didn't seem to find the request weird, and just ported himself to the couch, though he did look too tired to argue.

Patrick took a seat in the chair while Rogue and Jean sat on the couch with Kurt as Xavier wheeled his chair back to them. Storm had been standing hesitantly on the stairs, and before she actually started her assent Xavier spoke again, "Logan and Storm, you both may stay as well, if you wish."

Logan didn't seem too concerned with what was going on, but he didn't seem to trust Patrick just yet, so he leaned against the wall next to the broken window. Storm hesitantly walked back over and sat in the chair opposite Patrick's, having decided to stay when Logan had.

Everyone gathered looked at Xavier expectantly, wondering what the man might have to say to them.

Xavier cleared his throat, glancing at Patrick. "Well, I did say that we would discuss Rogue's dream again today, more than we did yesterday, and we never really got to doing that."

Rogue glanced over at Patrick while Jean voiced her thoughts, "are you sure that's the best thing to do in front of a complete stranger?"

Xavier shrugged in response, "well, he seems like a trustworthy person, and since he seems to know more about mutants than I originally believed him to, he might know information on the mutants in her dream." He said simply, though Patrick could tell he was bending the truth just a bit.

Patrick knew for a fact that no one in that room knew more about mutants than Professor Xavier did, but he wasn't going to voice those thoughts because he was intrigued by this dream that was being mentioned.

Rogue nodded slightly, glancing at Patrick again, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to trust him, at least a little bit."

Xavier nodded, pleased with her response. "Well, then why don't you tell us what happened again? You might remember something else if you go over it."

Rogue shivered slightly, she seemed disturbed, but about what Patrick wasn't sure. "Well, when the dream started I was really confused at first, because nothing there looked familiar. It was a really dark room, and I couldn't see anyone else in there. But then I heard this weird laughter, it was sort of high pitched an shrill. When I finally figured out which direction it was coming from I realized that I wasn't alone in the room. There was some strange woman standing in front of a wooden crate, and she was holding something that looked really shiny, even in the darkness of the room."

As Rogue was retelling her dream Patrick noticed that both Storm and Logan seemed to visibly relax, it was obvious that they were focused on listening to Rogue, and they probably wouldn't notice if something happened. Not like anything would, Patrick had already decided that he wouldn't harm the X-Men, he could tell that they were important to Rogue.

Rogue was still talking, and Patrick focused in again on what she was saying, "the woman, I don't know who she was, she started laughing again as I tried to stop her, she thought it was funny that I was trying to protect the person that was in the crate."

Xavier cut in to what she was saying with a question, "how could you tell that there was someone in there?"

Rogue glanced at the professor before answering his question, "it was like I just knew that someone was in there, I don't think I was really surprised that he was in there, either, like I was expecting it or something."

Patrick's eyes darted from the professor and then to Rogue as he sat back in his chair, leaning his head against his closed fist. He saw Xavier glance over at him, but no one else seemed to notice as Rogue continued.

"I remember biting her, because she wouldn't stop, and she just shoved me away like nothing had happened. When I had looked up again she was backing away from the crate and I thought that she was finally stopping, but then she," Rogue had been saying, but a loud crash from behind the couch cut her off. The big lamp that rested on the side table of the chair Storm was sitting at had crashed to the floor, causing everyone to jump.

"Do you think the Brotherhood is back?" Kurt asked, glancing around the room.

Jean was glancing around as well, "it seems like something Pietro might do, but there's no way he'd be up and running around already, like nothing had happened."

Storm glanced at Xavier, obviously asking Xavier what his thoughts were. Xavier just wheeled his chair so that they all had formed a sort of circle before he glanced at Patrick, "is there something that you'd like to say?" He asked pointedly, causing Logan to step away from the wall and watch Patrick in case the boy tried anything.

Patrick glanced at the professor, actually surprised by the accusation, "I'm sorry professor, but this time it wasn't me messing with you guys."

Xavier smiled slightly, glancing back at Rogue before he spoke again, "but you do have something to say, or else you wouldn't have stopped Rogue's story. That is, unless, you didn't want to hear anymore?"

Patrick frowned in confusion, glancing at Rogue as well, "but professor, this time it wasn't me. I didn't do anything."

Xavier nodded, looking at Patrick, "then perhaps we'll just let Rogue continue like nothing happened?"

Everyone was watching the conversation between Patrick and Xavier almost like a tennis match, and now all their attention was on Patrick, waiting for his response.

"It's alright, you can continue," he said, standing up from the chair, "but you'll have to continue without me, I really need to be going to bed right about now."

Xavier nodded slightly, he had finished trying to push the boy, it was obvious that he didn't want to own up just yet. "Yes, perhaps it's time for all of us to be off to bed. We can continue this at a later date."

Rogue looked at the professor in confusion, "Professor, what's going on? All of the sudden you want to talk about that weird dream, and now you and Patrick are going back and forth like you're old friends."

Xavier took in the confused faces of his students, "I apologize, I shouldn't have used you to try and get more information from Patrick, so I feel that we should all go to bed, since Patrick doesn't wish to talk about himself just yet."

Everyone nodded slightly, though mostly in confusion. They weren't really sure what Xavier was saying, but it was obvious that the professor wasn't going to change his mind any time soon, so everyone migrated off to their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was this something you guys were expecting? Leave your thoughts in the review. Message me complaints. Tell me how you feel, unless it's extremely rude, then Kitty would probably come and slap you. She's really liking the story so far, and is waiting for me to continue on, because she wants to see what happens just like the rest of you. Oh yeah, don't forget to subscribe!<strong>


	17. XMansion: Next Morning

**Yo guys, got another chapter up for you! Hope you enjoy this one as much as I did, because if you like this one then you'll love the next one. Ok, so I know, I posted a lot while you guys were gone. I figured, today being Saturday and everything, you guys would be on. But yeah, so here's another one. I've had time today to type a lot of this up. Patrick's glaring at me again, guess I should stop ranting. He's telling me I should save my spelling for the actual chapters, and not the ranting at the beginning.**

**Make sure to read and review!**

* * *

><p><span>X-Mansion: The Next Morning<span>

Kitty let out a stiff yawn as she entered the kitchen. She froze in surprise when she discovered that the kitchen was actually empty, which was very unusual for the mansion. Usually everyone was rushing around to get their own breakfast, causing mayhem. This morning, however, the only person she found to greet her in the kitchen was Patrick.

"Morning, Kitty," Patrick said, not even glancing up from the book he was reading.

"Uh, yeah, morning to you too," Kitty mumbled, opening the fridge door and pulling out some milk. "So do you know where everyone is at?"

Patrick remained silent for a few more moments, flipping the page of his book before responding, "apparently there's some sort of practice this morning in the danger room or something, I heard that I'm expected to join in, so most of them are setting up the course."

Kitty had a spit take, looking at Patrick in surprise. "Wait, there's a course this morning? We never do courses on a school morning."

Patrick glanced up from his book finally, glancing over at Kitty, "didn't you hear? School's closed today, apparently we got more snow than they expected over night, and the roads are a mess." He informed her before turning back to his book.

"Wait, seriously? Awesome, that means that I don't have that test in math today!" Kitty said in excitement, putting the milk jug back in the fridge.

Patrick arched an eyebrow, his attention still on his book, "yeah, that just means your test is tomorrow instead. You do still have to take it."

Kitty looked over at Patrick, giving him a glare, "way to, like, kill my mood."

Patrick just laughed in response as Storm walked into the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind her. "What do you find so humorous?" Storm asked curiously, putting some bread in the toaster.

"He thinks it's funny to kill my mood, that's what," Kitty said, still complaining. "We had a snow day, so I don't have my math test today. But Mr. Tall and Dark over there had to remind me that I'll have it tomorrow instead."

Patrick smiled slightly, his eyes flowing across the pages of his book as he responded, "well, you forget to add hansom, and you should thank Storm for your extra day to study for your math test."

Storm looked at Patrick in surprise, as did Kitty.

"Hansom?" asked Kitty at the same time that Storm asked, "You knew it was me?"

Patrick glanced up from his book, looking at the both of them, "Yes, hansom, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Hansom." He said in response to Kitty before answering Storm, "Yeah, it wasn't all that hard to figure out. Plus I wake up around 3 in the morning and you were still out there working on the snow storm."

Storm glanced away, unsure of what she should say, and Kitty glanced at Storm in surprise, "wait, you created a snow storm so we wouldn't have to go to school?"

Storm rolled her eyes, "the snow storm wasn't for you to get out of your math test. Xavier wants to test Patrick, and he can't do that if you all are at school today."

Patrick glanced at the clock at the wall. "Speaking of tests, it's about time for us to head down to the danger room, Xavier said he wanted me to head down there about now with whoever had shown up for breakfast."

Kitty groaned at the thought, "do we have to have a session this morning? I mean, we have like, all day and stuff."

Storm took Kitty's arm, dragging her out of the room, "yes, we have to have a session in the morning, and then this afternoon you can study for that math test of yours." She said as Patrick followed behind her in the direction of the danger room.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Kitty will get mad at me later. But seriously, I just love to put you guys in suspense. Don't forget to subscribe guys! I'll be back in a bit with another chapter.<strong>


	18. Danger Room Morning Session

**So, I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet. And if I don't hurry along with the writing of this story Yaoifan-gurl-forever is gonna strangle me, as long as she decides to walk over to the couch. But yeah, make sure that you tell me what you think! Oh yeah, you all are gonna hate me in a little bit, if you don't already. I'm evil, so evil.**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

><p><span>Danger Room: Morning Session<span>

Patrick took in the sight of the danger room, surprised to see that it was so, empty. "I thought, what with a name like "Danger Room" that this place might be a little more, I don't know, dangerous?"

Kitty smiled at Patrick as she walked into the room, "looks may be deceiving," she pointed out.

Scott pat Patrick on the back before he stepped into the room himself, "She's got a point, you know. None of us expected you to be a mutant, you certainly don't look it."

Patrick frowned at Scott, obviously offended by the statement. "Well then, I guess you really shouldn't judge things based on their appearances."

Jean nodded, walking into the danger room behind Patrick, "now you're starting to get it." She said with a small smile.

Rogue rolled her eyes in response, "So for this session, is it true that the Prof just hit random on everything?"

Xavier's voice sounded across the room, "Actually, I had Logan pick the obstacles in this course. But I suppose it's nearly the same results."

Kurt spoke up as he and Evan walked into the room, "so professor, what exactly are Patrick's powers?"

Everyone looked at the professor in expectancy after Kurt's question as Storm walked into the room, "yeah, it'll be hard to, like, work together with him if we don't know what he can do." Kitty spoke up.

Everyone in the room glanced over at Patrick as Xavier spoke again, "don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll show you a little of what he can do in the course."

No one seemed to really like that answer, but before they could voice their opinions a laser shot out at them from behind.

Everyone seemed to jump into action at once. Storm flew into the air, just barely missing the laser; Patrick used Quicksilver's speed and was out of the way in no time. Kurt ported himself and Evan out of the way, and Kitty phased Jean and Scott through the laser. Rogue had just managed to jump out of the way, just barely avoiding the beam.

Patrick was the first to notice how close Rogue had been to getting hit, and before the laser had time to shoot off another shot he was next to it, ripping it out of the wall. "That should take care of that," he muttered, tossing the machine on the ground.

The mutants in the room looked at Patrick in surprise, all of them shocked at the powers that the boy had displayed. It looked as though Jean was about to say something, but suddenly a section of the floor flew up, creating a wall to the left of Patrick.

Patrick looked at the new wall in surprise, a look of wonder on his face. Everyone else seemed to know what was happening, and Scott yelled at him to start running out of the way.

Patrick was confused, wondering what had them so freaked out, but as the next wall appeared out of nowhere to his right he took that as his cue to run. The only problem was that right before he could get away from the two walls, a third wall appeared in front of him, blocking his path to run, trapping him against the wall.

Patrick felt his heart begin to race, his eyes widening in surprise. "Patrick, are you alright?" He heard Jean's voice calling to him from the other side of the walls.

Scott spoke up next, although he sounded surprisingly calm. "Professor, was this even a setting in the system?"

Logan's voice sounded out across the room, responding to Scott's question instead of Xavier. "You must expect the unexpected, as Charles is always saying. Plus, I'm a little curious about this kid and some stories that I've heard recently."

Patrick slid his gloved hands across the walls, panic beginning to settle in pretty quickly with him. "Logan, this isn't funny." Patrick said, clenching his teeth as he waited for a response.

"I don't see this as a joke, bub." Logan responded, his voice slightly annoyed.

Patrick silently gulped, taking a couple steps back from the wall in front of him. He let out a deep breath and ran at the wall in front of him, combining the powers of both Quicksilver and the Blob to try and break through the wall. The effort was in vain, though, as all he did was bounce back, not even leaving a dent in the wall in front of him. "What the heck is this thing made out of?" Patrick called out, trying to mask his panic.

Jean's voice sounded through the wall, "Patrick, don't panic, alright?" He heard her say, her voice masking the concern that she felt for the boy.

Patrick pressed a hand against the wall, his stomach churning, "I'm not panicking," he said, pretending to play it casual. "D'you mind hurryin' up an' gettin' me outta here though? I'm gunna get pretty bored," He said, his panicking causing a slight southern dialect to coat his words.

Kurt glanced at Kitty, one of his eyebrows arched. "Did you notice the different dialect too?" He asked her, getting a nod of confirmation from her.

Jean turned to Kitty, speaking loud enough for Patrick to hear through the walls that were surrounding him, "do you think you can phase through there and get him?"

Kitty shrugged, "I don't know, Patrick couldn't even break through it, could he? You've seen how strong he is."

Jean nodded, concern filling her face, "I know, but we need to figure out some way to get him out of there."

Kitty nodded in understanding, pressing her hand against the wall, "I suppose I could try."

Patrick had slid down the wall until he was seated, his arms wrapped around his legs as he tried to stop shaking. The wall behind him had created a roof over the walls surrounding him not to long ago, and now he was trapped in a dark box, created from the floor and wall. He knew Jean could read minds, but he couldn't stop his thoughts. _Get me out of here; I don't want to be stuck in here. Don't leave me again, please. I don't want to be alone. I just want help. Please, don't attack me. I didn't do anything wrong. _Patrick was thinking over and over, trying not to visualize the sharp blades that pierced through the wooden crate on that night long ago.

Jean's eyes widened in surprise, her gaze turning to the box that Patrick was currently stuck in. "Patrick, you need to calm down, please." She said, rubbing her temple.

Scott looked at Jean in confusion, having been trying to blast the walls down with his optic blast. "Jean, what's the matter? Patrick's not panicking, he's been really calm."

Jean shook her head, closing her eyes in concentration. "No, it's his thoughts. They're all over the place but they're the first real thing I've gotten from him since he came here last night. And he's certainly not calm."

Patrick was still shaking when Kitty finally phased through the wall, and when she got through the wall she looked around uncertainly. She wasn't able to see anything because of the wall above them, blocking off the light from the danger room.

"Patrick? You're gonna have to say something, I can't really see you." Kitty said, feeling her way along the wall.

Patrick's entire body stiffened and he floated off the floor a little bit. He had visited many mutants, and had accidently absorbed some of their powers, and now, because of his panic attack, Patrick was beginning to lose control of the powers he had obtained.

Kitty glanced over at Patrick, who now had a magic glow surrounding him, "thanks, that makes it, like, much easier to see you." She said, but when she saw the static coming from the glow she realized that he must not be in control of his powers.

Rogue and Storm looked up in surprise as Kitty phased through the wall again, without Patrick. Storm spoke up first, "where is Patrick? Were you not supposed to bring him back out?"

Kitty nodded slightly, glancing back at the wall behind her in confusion. "Yeah, but he like, totally spazzed out or something."

Rogue looked at Kitty in confusion, arching an eyebrow, "what d'ya mean?"

Kitty had everyone's attention now, "well, he lost control of his powers, or something. I'm not really sure. I mean, I thought his powers were super speed and strength. But that weird orange glow sure didn't look like super speed or strength."

Xavier's voice sounded out over the room, through the intercom, "Kitty, are you certain it was an orange glow?"

Kitty looked up at the observation deck in surprise, "well yeah professor, in a concrete box that's pitch black it's hard to mistake an orange glow for something else."

Scott hit Kitty for smart mouthing the professor, but Xavier didn't seem to notice. "I need all of you to get out of there, this instance. Storm, I need you to prepare the medical lab, just in case."

Everyone seemed shocked at Xavier's request, but none of them were about to disobey or ignore him. As soon as everyone had cleared from the room Charles went down there, heading straight for the concrete box.

"Logan, I'm going to need you to get rid of the walls." Xavier said, though his gaze was on the box still.

Logan sighed in response, "are you sure that's a good idea, Charles?" He asked as the X-Men assembled in the observation deck.

Xavier nodded in response and Logan reluctantly got rid of the box that was trapping Patrick.

The box around Patrick had disappeared too late, though, because Patrick was beyond the point of recognition. The orange charge that surrounded him began flashing dangerously around him, nearly hitting the professor a few of the times.

"Charles, I don't think it's very safe in there. He doesn't seem to even recognize that you're there." Storm's voice said over the intercom.

Xavier shook his head in response, moving closer to Patrick. "Patrick, I need you to calm down, alright? I need you to calm down and remember where you're at."

Patrick heard a faint buzzing sound in the background. He was sure what it was, all he knew was that he'd been locked up again, and that he never wanted to be locked up again. He also knew that they only way to accomplish that was to get rid of the person who kept locking him inside of the box.

"Patrick, please, calm down." Xavier called to him, nearly getting hit by the orange electric energy that surrounded the boy. "Rogue, I need you to answer honestly and truthfully. Who was the woman from your dream? The one that held the knives?"

Everyone in the observation deck glanced at Rogue, who panicked at first from all the sudden attention, and then began to try and remember. "I-I'm not sure. I don't really know who she was." Rogue said, her voice shaking slightly, "She, she wasn't normal, I remember that. The me of that time had always compared her to a chameleon."

Xavier realized that that was probably the best answer that he'd get from Rogue at the moment, so he turned his full attention back on Patrick. "Patrick, answer me. Who was it? The one who caused you harm? You know her name, I know you do."

Patrick heard the faint buzzing again, but this time a few words slipped into his mind while he listened through the static. _Who? Caused . . . harm? Name. _He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Who was it? The one that you want revenge on? Who's the one that you want to get back?" Xavier asked, trying to get through to the boy.

Patrick clenched his hands into fists, the orange energy growing with mass the longer that he stayed floating. "Must . . . find . . . Must find her." He choked out, struggling to voice his thoughts.

"That's right, I already know that. I need to know who. Who was the woman that started all of this?" Xavier probed, moving closer to Patrick, trying to calm the boy before he hurt anyone.

Jean's voice came over the intercom, "professor, why don't you just read his mind? It'll make this go a lot easier."

Xavier glanced back at the observation deck for a brief second before turning back to Patrick, "Jean, his mind's as chaotic as Rogue's is. With all these different memories in here it would take forever to sort through which ones are important."

The professor's statement had everyone's attention now, but no one seemed to understand what he meant. "What d'ya mean by that, professor?" Rogue asked, obviously as confused as everyone else.

Xavier would have answered, if he was not paying so much attention to not getting fried by Patrick. "Don't . . . hurt," Patrick cried out, some of the orange electricity surrounding him hitting the observation deck. Kitty jumped back in response, not able to mask her surprise from Patrick's attack.

Logan left the observation room, heading down to the danger room to join Professor Xavier. "Charles, tell me you can make him stop." He said to the professor when he joined him.

Xavier glanced over at Logan, "I'm not sure, Logan. He's got to stop on his own." He answered, turning his attention back on Patrick. _**Patrick, I need you to relax. Let me help you. **_The professor said, using his telepathic powers to try and get through to the boy.

Patrick cried out in surprise, shaking his head. "Out . . . I want out." He said, clutching his head in pain.

_**I know, I know you do Patrick. But I need you to help me help you. Tell me what happened, what exactly happened that night? **_Charles asked him, wheeling himself closer to Patrick as the orange energy around him seemed to be dispersing.

Rogue entered the danger room as well, moving up next to the professor, "Professor, I can clear his head, if that'll make things easier." She suggested, having waited until it looked like the professor had taken a pause at trying to get into Patrick's head.

Xavier shook his head in response, "I don't think you'll be able to," he said, and then clarified because of her look of disbelief, "Because of his powers, I'm afraid of the static rebound that could occur between the two of you."

Rogue frowned in confusion, but didn't put up an argument. She knew that the professor would know what he was talking about, and that arguing with him at this point would be pointless.

Xavier turned back to Patrick, focusing on him again, though also aware of Rogue and Logan in the room with him. _**Patrick, are you listening? I need you to calm down before I can help you.**_

Patrick shook his head, his hands pressed against his ears, "No . . . she's not safe. Must . . . protect."

Xavier looked at Patrick in surprise, finally having been able to see what Patrick was seeing in his mind. "He's reliving that moment," he muttered to himself in surprise. "His mind is literally stuck in the past."

Rogue looked at the professor in confusion, she was standing close enough to hear him. "Professor, what are you talking about? What is Patrick talking about?"

Xavier turned to Rogue, confusion written all over his face. "Rogue, I don't know how to help him, I really don't." The professor said, his voice sounding as helpless as he obvious felt.

Rogue's eyes widened in surprise and she stole a glance at Patrick, "what'dya mean, you can't help him?"

Xavier shook his head, trying to clear Patrick's thoughts from them, "he's panicking. He's been claustrophobic since he was 4 or 5, and it seems that there's actually a memory behind the reasons. But his memories from it are very confusing, they're mostly dark with small glimpses of sharp metal."

Logan spoke up, his voice full of confusion, "what are you gettin' at, Charles?"

Xavier glanced back at Patrick, leaving a silence as he contemplated how to respond to Logan's question. "I'm saying, whatever has him so panicked was triggered from that concreted box. And now he's reliving whatever past he's been shoving aside. And I'm not sure how to stop him, because I don't know who the little girl is that he's trying to protect. I don't know if anyone can stop him, at this point. And if he doesn't stop, he's going to burn himself out."

Rogue looked extremely confused, and it didn't look like anyone else understood what the professor was saying either, so he cleared up any confusion. "If he doesn't stop, he will have been burnt to nothing, just ashes."

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure that you subsribe! I'm not allowed to copy Tubuscus again, Kitty threatened to file a copyright complaint, which confused me because she's not Tubuscus and has never met him. But I decided not to argue because I don't want her on my bad side. So what'd you guys think? Not what you expected to happen, right? Do I have you on the edge of your seats yet? Let me know what you think, just try not to strangle me!<strong>


	19. Danger Room Panic

**Hey guys, I got another one for you. And it doesn't matter when you read this, because it's still new to you! So here's a new chapter for you! But seriously, you know that you've been waiting for this, the one that might make more sense of everything! Too bad for you, it won't. It'll just make you want to punch me more. At least, that's what Patrick is telling me, because that's how he really feels right now.**

**Read and Review! Please! Don't just remain quiet over there! I get lonely without you! And spread the word, please! I'm desperate, I need more people to read this, I get sad when you keep this story to yourselves!**

* * *

><p><span>X-Mansion: Danger Room Panic<span>

Everyone looked at the professor in surprise; none of them were expecting that that's what the professor had meant. The room remained silent for a while, the only noise coming from the orange electricity jolting around the danger room.

Kurt was the one who spoke up first, though he didn't really have anything to say that the rest of them wouldn't have said. "What do you mean, professor? It's hard to imagine that a person could just turn into ashes right in front of our faces."

Xavier nodded in understanding, slowly wheeling his chair away from Patrick. "I understand that it's hard to believe. But you see that orange electricity as well as I do. Soon he'll get to the point where the electricity won't be able to destroy enough objects and will turn on him and destroy him, instead."

Rogue looked at the professor in surprise, just managing to avoid a bolt of electricity. "You make it sound like the electricity itself is alive or something."

Everyone turned to look at the professor, waiting for him to reply to Rogue. All of them had had the same thought, and they were hoping that the professor had just phrased his statement in the wrong way.

Logan made sure to keep the sparks of electricity from hitting the professor. "That's because it is, in a way. It searches on its own for a target. That's how it gets so close to hitting us, it locks on to heat waves, and then attacks." Xavier explained, the electricity already proving his point as it kept attacking areas where either he, Logan, or Rogue had been located only a moment ago.

Rogue was watching the orange electricity in surprise, a small bit of confusion on her face. "No, it's not completely uncontrollable." She muttered to herself, though it wasn't low enough that Logan and Charles didn't hear what she said.

"What do you mean, Rogue?" Charles asked, obviously more confused than he wanted to be in a situation such as that.

Rogue looked at the professor in surprise, usually the professor didn't read their thoughts unless he knew that they were ok with it. But then she saw the look on Logan's face and realized that she must have spoken her thoughts out loud. "Well, I just feel like I've seen this before, some're." She said, though she was obviously still unsure of herself. "Only problem is, I can't really remember it."

Xavier was still watching Rogue in confusion, but Logan seemed to just shove aside what she was saying as he moved the professor out of the way of another attack. "Charles, I don't think now is the time to be worrying about things like this." Logan said, obviously not pleased that the professor was taking what Rogue said so seriously to the point that he was distracted while they were still in danger.

Xavier shook his head, turning his attention to both Logan and Rogue. "No, I don't think it's the best time to avoid this. Whatever Rogue is remembering has something to do with what's going on right now. I think Rogue's the only one who will be able to stop Patrick before he kills himself and possibly the rest of us as well."

Both Logan and the professor looked at Rogue in expectancy, everyone in the observation deck seemed to be forgotten at the moment. Rogue looked at Logan and Charles in surprise, worrying coating her face. "Why are you both lookin' at me like that? You s'pect me to know how to help 'im?"

Xavier spoke up first, though Logan looked like he wanted to say something reassuring. "Well, you're the one who seems to know anything about him, so I was hoping you'd know some way to get through to him."

Rogue was about to disagree with the professor's statement, but then she realized that he wasn't referring to her knowing his name, "But I don' know what I could do t' help him."

Logan spoke up first this time, still working to keep the orange electricity from hitting Charles. "You gotta do sumthin' kid. Just talk to him, maybe he'll hear you."

Rogue looked at the professor and he nodded his agreement. "I dun' know." Rogue said, obviously doubting that it would work. Although she did take a few steps closer to Patrick, narrowly missing getting hit by an attack.

"Now just speak your mind to him Rogue, try to calm him down, I'm sure I can handle whatever's left." Xavier said, making sure to keep tabs on what he could get from Patrick's mind that made sense.

Rogue glanced back at the professor before turning her attention back to Patrick. Everyone in the observation deck watched her with apprehension as she moved closer to Patrick. "Patrick, can ya hear me?" She asked cautiously.

Xavier spoke up behind Rogue after Patrick didn't say anything, "He can hear you Rogue, keep going."

Rogue kept her attention on Patrick, who had curled up into a ball in mid air and had this strong orange glow surrounding him, which is where the orange electricity was coming from. "Patrick, ya need to talk to me. What's going on? I just wanna help," Rogue said, her voice as desperate as she felt. She took a few steps closer to him when she saw that the orange energy surrounding him had died down just a tad bit.

Xavier spoke up behind Rogue again, Logan standing next to him in case anything happened. "Keep going, you're getting through to him."

Rogue nodded in acknowledgment, "Patrick, please. Lemme help you. I don' wanna see you actin' like this."

Xavier was about to speak up in response, but Patrick spoke instead. "Rogue? W'as goin' on? It burns."

Everyone looked at Patrick in surprise, it was the most he'd said since he had begun that breakdown.

Xavier was the first person to speak up. "Rogue, you need to get him to calm down more. He's burning himself out already."

Rogue glanced back at the professor, a small frown on her face. She didn't really need his input, she could already tell that herself. Rogue did the best thing that she could think of. She jumped and grabbed a hold of Patrick, dragging him to the ground.

He struggled at first, but a part of his mind seemed to register the fact that she was only trying to calm him down. Although he panicked even more when he saw her glove drop to the floor. He wasn't ready for them to witness what was about to happen. But it was too late, Rogue had already placed her hand on his cheek, and the worst happened. Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOH, SUSPENSE! I just love the caps lock, don't you? You must love the caps lock button more than you love me right now, because I know you must be mad, after reading that. Oh, and if you're reading this not too long after I just posted it, guess what? Now you're caught up to where Kitty is, because I'm working on the next chapter right now. So you're officially caught up with me. Because I felt bad about leaving you guys out of the loop, but not really. I just didn't want to be strangled . . . review and subscibe guys! Review and Subscribe!<strong>


	20. The Aftershock

**Hey guys! I got this chapter done just a few seconds ago. Let me know if anything's wrong with it, because I decided I didn't feel like editing this one . . . because I have to go start the next chapter for it, and I really don't feel like wasting time doing the editing today. Don't really have anything to say on this one, because I spent so much time typing up this chapter, and I don't really like the way the chapter ended. But oh well, there are still more surprises around the bend that you won't expect.**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

><p><span>X-Mansion: The Afterschock<span>

Patrick felt everyone look at him with either surprise or fear, he wasn't sure which. Rogue seemed to be surprised the most though. "Wat jus' happened?" Rogue asked in confusion after a long moment of silence.

"Don't you mean, like, what just didn't happen?" Kitty asked, motioning to Patrick, who everyone was surprised to see still standing and conscious.

Patrick glanced away from everyone, the power surge that had been burning him from the inside out had stopped as soon as Rogue's bare skin had touched his face. He didn't even notice that Rogue was standing behind him and her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. She didn't seem to notice that either, but no one else noticed it either.

Xavier spoke up, his attention on Patrick. "Is there something that you want to tell everyone, Patrick?"

Patrick looked up at the professor in surprise, and saw that everyone's attention was turned on him. He looked down again, wishing that they'd quit staring at him like that. "Eh, well, there not much ta say ta dat." Patrick muttered, his nervousness causing a slight southern dialect to coat his words.

Logan arched an eyebrow at his dialect, and a few of the other mutants picked up on it as well. "Are you sure you don't want to mention anything important?" Xavier asked, trying to keep Patrick from avoiding the question.

Patrick looked up at the professor again, this time ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at him. "Um, I s'pose there might be sum'tin' that I should mention."

Logan spoke up before Xavier had a chance to say anything. "Yeah, why don't you start by explaining the dialect you seem to have gained."

Patrick frowned at Logan in confusion, but a look of recognition dawned on him when he realized that he had in fact been speaking with a dialect. "It's nuthin' you need ta worry 'bout." Patrick said, biting his tongue after he spoke in dialect again. "Sorry, it's nothing really." He said, correcting his previous statement with the slight city dialect that they had all gotten used to.

Xavier seemed amused by the sight of Rogue still wrapping her arms around Patrick, and no one else seemed to notice that she hadn't let go of him, not even Rogue. "Don't you think it's about time you started being a little bit more honest with us?" Xavier asked, his fingers laced under his chin as he watched Patrick and Rogue.

Everyone looked at the professor in confusion, and Patrick was playing completely innocent and pretending that he didn't know what the professor was talking about.

Xavier picked up on Patrick's thoughts and a small smile formed on his face. "But Patrick, you know fully well what I'm talking about. So playing innocent really won't benefit yourself, because I will find a way for you to share with me more about yourself."

Patrick frowned in response to the statement, and he felt everyone's eyes turn back on him. "Well, what exactly do you want to know?" He asked, trying to play innocent as long as he could.

Xavier shrugged in response. "I think it's mostly my students who have the most questions for you, and I think it's best if I let them ask you personally." He responded as the rest of the X-Men entered the Danger Room. "Will you be willing to listen to their questions?"

Patrick didn't respond for a moment, obviously considering his options. The look on both Charles and Logan's faces said that he didn't have much of one. "I suppose, as long as questions are asked one at a time." He said, looking to the X-Men's anxious faces.

Kitty looked at the professor expectantly, an excited look shining in her eyes. Xavier arched an eyebrow, "yes Kitty?"

Kitty took that as her cue to go ahead and ask Patrick a question. She turned to him, a small and innocent smile on her face. "So, what, exactly is going on between you and Rogue?"

Everyone arched an eyebrow at Kitty, surprised by her question. "I'm sorry Kitty; I'm really not sure how to answer that question." Patrick said, even he had been surprised by her question.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Oh please, there's obviously something going on between the two of you. There's no reason to, like, pretend that you have no idea what I'm saying."

Patrick shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Trust me Kitty, whatever you think is going on isn't."

Rogue looked at Patrick in surprise and confusion. "Well then what is?" She asked, obviously just as curious as Kitty.

Everyone looked at Patrick, obviously waiting for a reply. "Eh, well, dat is, dat's sum'tin' that's more complicated." Patrick said, his southern dialect coming out from his nervousness of being stared at by everyone.

Xavier let out a quiet sigh, and everyone looked at him, confusion written on their faces. Xavier didn't normally interrupt when a mutant was confessing information about themselves. "Patrick, don't you suppose that you should just be honest with everyone now?"

Patrick cocked his head slightly in response, and with the tilt of his head his ear brushed up against Rogue's arm. Rogue and Patrick both seemed to notice this at the same moment, because Patrick stood up straighter while Rogue released her arms that were around him.

Everyone seemed to notice this movement at once, and they all arched their eyebrows at the two of them.

Xavier cleared his throat, drawing attention back to him, which is when Patrick remembered that Xavier had asked a question. "What exactly should I be honest about?" Patrick asked, sounding genuinely confused, his southern dialect leaving with the attention of everyone.

"Well, why don't we start with that dialect of yours, kid." Logan said, speaking up for the first time in a while. "It's comin' and goin', but it's still there, and it makes you sound a lotta like Rogue."

Everyone glanced at Logan's sudden outburst before they all looked back at Patrick. Expectancy was written all over their faces. They obviously had noticed this as well, and they obviously wondered about it.

Patrick felt his ears warm and twitch slightly at the sudden attention. "Well, dat's 'cause I from deh South. An' when I get emb'rsed or sum'tin' den dah accent only gets worse." Patrick explained, glancing at the ground in embarrassment. "An' in all hon'sty, it hard 'nugh to keep a city dialect goin' on, cause I like mah southern one better."

Rogue looked at Patrick in surprise, arching an eyebrow. "I never took ya as the southern type." She said in surprise.

Patrick avoided her gaze, but Jean spoke up next, confusion in her voice. "Patrick? That memory of yours that was triggered during the session? What exactly was it?"

Everyone looked at Jean in confusion, but they figured that she'd seen something in Patrick's mind, since Xavier wasn't surprised by Jean's question.

"Eh, well, de 'ting is, I'm not really sure 'bout dat. I's not really a very clear mem'ry, and all I know from it was dat I was scared an' wasn' sure what was goin' on." Patrick said, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued to avoid everyone's gaze, knowing their eyes were still on him. "All I remember is dat it was some dark box dat I was stuck in, an' I rem'ber worryin' 'bout dah gurl dat I was tryin' tah 'tect."

Patrick glanced up to see a lot of faces that seemed confused. The only ones who weren't were the professor and Logan. Then he noticed that Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, and Jean had looks of surprise on their faces. Jean was the one to speak up first. "Were you, by any chance, trying to protect your sister?"

Patrick frowned in confusion as he struggled to remember. "I t'ink so, all I 'member is dat I was 'round dah age of 5, and dat the woman who had us both had put me in some kinda box or sum'tin' and den der was a lot of flashes of silver. But nah much 'rectly af'er dat."

Kurt spoke up next, his voice sounding airy, as though he had lost his breath in surprise or something. "Patrick, that can't be possible. If what you're saying is true, then that would make you Rogue's brother. Because she has the same memory, except from the little girl being protected." And as soon as Kurt slipped out those words everyone looked at both Patrick and Rogue, obviously trying to find similarities between the two to see if they really were related. The one thing that struck the both of them as odd, that they felt dumb for never noticing before, was the white root streaks of Patrick's hair, even though he had short hair, it was obvious that those would be bangs on either side of his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How many of you were expecting that? And there's your guys' description of Patrick now, so you know that he looks a lot like Rogue with short hair. Tell me what you think now, because things aren't gonna be what you expected them to be. Just wait until next chapter, thinks are going to turn your view around!<strong>

**Don't forget to subscribe now!**


	21. The New Student

**Oh, look guys! It's another short chapter. But that's only because I wanted to get this one up for you guys now, while this idea was still fresh in my head. So here it is, make sure you read and review!**

* * *

><p><span>The New Student<span>

Everyone was still looking at Patrick and Rogue, trying to find similarities between the two when Xavier spoke up. "Don't you think you ought to leave them alone for now? If what this has revealed is true, which I suspect very much that it is, then they might want some time to figure things out for themselves."

Xavier got a few glances of disappointment, but no one seemed to want to argue with him. Instead they all slowly migrated out of the danger room, leaving Xavier, Patrick, Rogue, Logan, and Jean in the room by themselves.

Rogue glanced over at Jean, wondering why the girl had decided to stay in the room with them. But her thoughts had been scattered since Kurt had just come out and voiced his thoughts, and she had been looking back at interactions between her and Patrick, relooking at them to see if he acted more brotherly than he should have. And now that she was thinking back on it, she seemed to realize that he had acted like a brother, and she wondered why she didn't notice anything sooner.

Logan glanced at Rogue, but spoke to both her and Patrick, "so is there anything you guys want to say to each other?"

Patrick and Rogue shrugged at the same time, even answering within the same second, "not really, der not much dat I can say ta her/him." They both said, then glanced at each other awkwardly.

Logan his a smirk behind his hand, and Jean had to cough to cover up a laugh. Xavier let out a quiet sigh, looking between Rogue and Patrick. "Perhaps it's best if the two of you tried to get to know each other better, before you decide that there's nothing that you want to know about the other."

Patrick was about to respond when Evan came running into the room. "Professor, you gotta come check this out. There's some weird kid who's wandering around on the front lawn, and Kitty just went and asked him his name. But you'll never guess what he looks like." He said, sounding extremely hyper for some strange reason.

Everyone in the room looked at Evan in both surprise and confusion. "Evan, calm down, please. What are you talking about?" The professor said, just as confused as the rest of them.

"The kid, on the front lawn. He's just wandering around, but he doesn't look lost. And he looks just like Rogue. And I mean JUST like her. Like he could be her twin. He says he thinks his name is Austin Rey."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Who's this strange new student, Austin-Rey? What importance could he hold for the X-Men? Why did no one have a serious conversation with him and just let him walk around the mansion grounds? Where was Storm during this interaction and why didn't she take charge? What was Evan thinking just running back into the danger room like that? When will all these mysteries be solved? Find out in the next installment! Just kidding, they'll be revealed in later chapters. But the mystery continues in the next chapter. It might take a while on that though, Patrick and Austin are walking up to me now, they teamed up against me. Hey, wait, no, put down that knife. What do you think you're doing?<strong>

**Hey readers, thanks for viewing this amazing story so far. Don't you just love me already? I mean seriously, I'm a hot southerner, what more could you ask for? Oh, yeah, you guys want to know about Austin. Well, sorry, but he's not my character, he's 2takuya's, so I'm not allowed to reveal anything, that's up to 2takuya. But I can tell you this, Austin and I are tired of this suspense too. We just want to know what happens to us. And Austin is very upset with 2takuya because it took this long for Austin to be introduced in this story. Oh, ha, that was funny. 2takuya is saying that it was the flow of the story, that's why Austin wasn't introduced sooner. Oh, Austin doesn't seem to believe him. I suppose I should end this here, the rest isn't suitable for some viewers. Patrick Out!**


	22. What's going on?

**Oh, this one's short too. Patrick and Austin let me go long enough so that I could get this one up. They were worried because I had just managed to make this one before I hit the slump. I got to my ideas, but I don't want to kill any surprises just yet, you're not allowed to find out the secrets until later.**

**Read and Review! Don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts on your story! And let me know any ideas you guys might have!**

* * *

><p><span>What's going on?<span>

_No, seriously. What's going on? _That's the question that Patrick keeps asking himself, sitting in the living room with the rest of the X-Men, all of them watching the stranger who had been wandering around on the front lawn.

The professor let out a quiet sigh, sitting back in his wheelchair. He had just tried getting a glimpse into the boy's mind, and the scowl on his face showed that he hadn't succeeded. "I just don't get it, it's like his mind is empty. I'm not getting much from him, at all." Xavier said, sounding slightly frustrated.

Austin looked up at the professor, apology written on his face. "I'm sorry sir, but it's like I told you. I woke up in a room hooked up to a beeping machine. I took off right after that and found my way here."

No one seemed to buy his story, and that made Patrick worry. He wondered himself if Austin was telling them all the truth, but something about the boy in front of him seemed familiar, even if he couldn't quite place it. He seemed like someone Patrick had met before.

Patrick glanced at Rogue and then back to Austin. One thing was for sure, he definitely looked just like Rogue. It was actually kind of strange. If Patrick had longer hair, he knew that he'd look like Rogue as well, but seeing this stranger look like her twin was kind of disconcerting. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who thought that, there were a few other X-Men who kept glancing from Rogue to Austin and then to Patrick.

Jean frowned, obviously looking slightly annoyed. "I'm not getting anything either, professor. There's definitely something strange about this."

Xavier nodded his agreement, but continued giving Austin a strange look. Patrick spoke up, his eyebrows drawn together in thought. "Professor, I t'ink Austin woke up in a hospital, from deh sounds of d'ings. If it a local one we might be able ta find out what 'ad happened to 'im, dey might know more 'bout 'im."

Xavier thought about the idea and nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I think we should find this hospital so we can find out just who Austin really is."

Rogue spoke up for the first time since they entered the living room. "Professor, ah think I might now who 'e is already." Rogue said, though she definitely looked unsure of herself. "Or at least how to tell if dat's who 'e really is."

Xavier and Patrick both looked at Rogue in confusion, while everyone else's attention was still on Austin. "Watcha mean, you might know him Rogue? I dun know any'ne by dah name Austin." Patrick said, knowing from experience that Rogue wouldn't have met anyone named Austin, at least from what he could remember.

Rogue spoke up again, fiddling her thumbs as she thought about what she was saying. "Well, deh thing is, I sort of had a dream again last night. An' in deh dream I was with two boys. One of 'em was you Patrick, and I t'ink deh o'der one was Austin."

Xavier and Patrick both had surprise flash across their face, almost at the exact same time. "And your certain that's what you saw, Rogue?" Xavier asked, the gears already turning in his head.

Rogue nodded, looking up at Xavier. "I din't say a thing earlier 'cause I wasn't sure if deh dream was real or not. But seein' Austin here now made meh t'ink dat maybe it wasn't just a dream. Maybe Patrick and I knew Austin when we was younger."

The three of them looked back at Austin, who had been avoiding the looks from the other X-Men in the room. "I don't think he's in the best shape to tell us though," Xavier said, just barely getting the words out before an alarm sounded throughout the entire mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the last chapter for today! I really need to go and work on the next chapter, so I'm not sure when it'll be posted, because it might take a little while for it to all get typed up. I left you at another cliff hanger, now didn't I? Why are the alarm's going off? Did someone break in? Was Evan just skating through the halls again and broke an alarm? Maybe Bobby got carried away and destroyed something in the DR control room. You never know, but you'll find out next chapter. Make sure you subsribe and review! The more you do the faster the chapters will be up!<strong>


	23. Who's that stranger?

**Hey guys! I just finished this one, because I had this great idea while taking a shower! No, seriuosly, I just had this idea in the shower, and then I had to get it typed up before I forgot it. I think it's a pretty decent idea. Patrick and Austin were even surprised that I'd come up with this.**

**Welp, you know the drill. Read and Review please!**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. I almost forgot. You have to read the title of this chapter like you would hear the whole "Who's that Pokemon?" thing.**

* * *

><p><span>Who's That Stranger?<span>

Everyone jumped at the sound of the alarms, even Patrick, who normally didn't jump when surprised. Patrick could see the look of confusion on the X-Men's faces; none of them understood why the alarms were going off. Despite that, though, everyone ran off to get their uniforms. That just left Logan, Storm, Xavier, Austin, and Patrick alone in the living room.

Xavier spoke up before there was a chance for an awkward silence to begin. "Perhaps we should relocate to Cerebro," he suggested, to which everyone looked at him in surprise. "Take a look to see what caused the alarms to go off."

Storm seemed to like that idea better than sitting around in the living room in awkward silence, because she nodded and was the first one to the door.

Logan, Patrick, and Austin didn't seem as excited to go wait for the professor to check for the intruder, all three of them were itching to go and fight. Regardless they followed after Xavier out of the room, though all three of them remained silent walking down the hall.

When they arrived at Cerebro the professor immediately went over and was checking through the security camera feeds. Storm stood behind him, watching the feed as well, and after a few minutes they both turned around.

"It appears it's a false alarm, it was merely a cat chasing a rat across the lawn." Xavier explained, right as the X-Men had entered the room.

"Oh man, you're saying that I got ready and everything to go fight a cat?" Evan asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well at least you're on time this time," Logan said, getting a glare from Evan, which only caused him to chuckle.

Xavier frowned at both Logan and Evan before he spoke. "Well, it's getting late anyways; you all should head off to bed." He said, though he noticed that a few of the X-Men glanced over at Austin. It was obvious they were wondering if the boy would be staying. "Austin, you can stay the night if you wish. You can stay in Patrick's room, he has an extra bed."

Patrick saw Austin glance over at him, obviously unsure if it would be alright with him. Patrick just shrugged in response, showing that he really didn't care one way or the other. Austin took that as his cue and he nodded to the professor. "I'll take you up on that offer, then."

Xavier nodded, "yes, well then everyone should go off to bed. You do have school tomorrow, and I doubt you'll have a snow day then."

The X-Men slowly dispersed from the room and Kitty's voice could be heard as she was leaving. "Oh man, you have got to be kidding me. I didn't get, like, any time to study for the math test."

Kurt laughed in response, "Kitty, you wouldn't have studied for that test anyways, and you know it."

Rogue hung back as everyone left, she was still unsure what was going on between her and Patrick, but she didn't want to just go to bed without saying something. But now that Austin had shown up she was as confused as ever. Austin looked just like her, except he was a guy. She found it very strange, and that just made her even more unsure as to where she stood with Patrick.

Xavier noticed Rogue standing there as he wheeled his chair around. "Rogue? Is there something that you need?" He asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Rogue shook her head, glancing over at Patrick. "No, it's nothing really professor."

Xavier seemed to understand though, and a small smile slid across his face. "Very well, off to bed, all three of you." He said, speaking to Patrick, Austin, and Rogue.

All three of them followed the professor's directions and left the room, leaving Xavier in there with Storm and Logan.

Patrick saw Rogue glance over at them from the corner of his eye and he let out a quiet sigh. "Look, dis is jus' as strange for you as it is for meh." He said, though he hadn't looked at Rogue yet.

Rogue arched an eyebrow, glancing at Patrick again. "An' how am I sup'ose to believe dat, when you been followin' me 'round all dis time. You be makin' me feel like you'd already known who I was."

Patrick shrugged and noticed that Austin looked kind of embarrassed to be listening in on their conversation. Not like it really bothered Patrick, in fact it made him feel a little more comfortable, since he didn't have to talk to Rogue on his own. "All I knew was dat I wanted to 'tect you. Din't know why, just knew I wanted you t' be safe."

The three of them stopped at the split in the hallway. One side was the boys rooms, the other side led to the girls' rooms. Rogue rolled her eyes, turning to look at Patrick. "I find sum'tin like dat hard ta believe. You been keepin' secrets since you came here, how I suppose ta know you tellin' dah truth."

Patrick let out a quiet sigh and turned to look at Rogue as well, his eyes full of the apology that his words wouldn't be able to express. "You saw what happ'nd in dah danger room. I not who I used tah be. Dun even 'member much eider. I jus' 'member dat I want to 'tect my li'l sister, and now dat li'l sister ain't gonna give me dah time of day." Patrick saw doubt flash across Rogue's eyes and he let out another, quieter sigh. "Look, I'm not sayin' you have tah trust meh, dat choice is up tah you. I jus' want you tah know dat I care about yah, and dat I wasn't keepin' any secrets from yah."

Rogue nodded her understanding, though she didn't look particularly happy about leaving after not getting much information from him. "'Night Rogue." Patrick said, his voice softer now, though he'd glanced away from her as he said it.

Rogue smiled slightly, realizing that Patrick wasn't used to sounding anything less than an emotionless person. "'Night Patrick." She said, giving him a small peck on the cheek before she walked off down the hall.

Patrick turned around, his cheeks red from embarrassment. Austin just rolled his eyes, not even sure if he should comment on what just happened. Patrick saw the look in Austin's eyes, he looked smug. "So, did you and your little sister have to be so loveable out in the hall?"

Patrick rolled his eyes, walking past Austin and ignoring the question. "Whatever, you don't have to answer. Was just wondering, that's all." Austin said, following behind Patrick.

Patrick stopped at a door and opened it before turning back to Austin. "Well, dis is dah room, hope you can make yurself at home here. Ain't much tah see, but dat's cause today's mah second 'ficial night stayin' here."

Austin nodded, walking into the bedroom before Patrick. "Sure it won't be too strange, I just woke up without any memories, so it'll be a nice change from not knowing anything."

Patrick just shook his head and got ready for bed. "Yah might wanna get some sleep. Mornin's start early here at dah mansion. Plus der's school tomorrow, and dah professor might want to enroll you, if yah decide yah gonna stay here."

Austin nodded, climbing into the bed on the opposite side of the room. "Alright, off to bed it is." He said in agreement. And in no time both of them were fast asleep.

_Austin looked around in confusion, wondering just where he was. He was somewhere dark, and he was confused. "Where am I?" He thought to himself. Before he had a chance to find out something sharp slid by just above his shoulder and he cried out in surprise and pain._

"_What's going on?" He thought, though he managed to make out a bunch of sharp objects pointed at him, looking like swords. Before he could question himself anymore he remembered. "Wooden crate, I'm bleeding. That crazy woman's attacking me." He thought to himself as another blade pierced through the wooden crate._

_Austin's dream became confusing, there was a bright light, a sensation of him burning, and the next thing he knew he was laying on the ground. He lay on his back, staring up at the stars through ceiling window. "Boy, did those stars look pretty up there, if only he could join them." He thought, feeling warmth spread around his body, a sticky warmth._

"_Hey, what happened?" A boy asked, his head now blocking the view of the stars. "You're hurt, hold still." The boy said, his hand pushing the hair out of Austin's face. Confusion enveloped Austin again, and he felt himself slip into unconsciousness, he felt glad to be leaving this terrible and cruel world. "Maybe now I can go join the stars." Austin thought to himself right before he passed out._

Austin woke with a start, realizing that someone's cry for help had woken him up. After a few seconds he realized he was the one who had cried for help. Austin was covered in sweat and breathing heavily, he was more confused than he'd been in a long time, but then he realized that Patrick was sitting up in bed as well, covered in just as much sweat, and breathing just as heavily.

Neither one of them seemed to notice the glowing yellow eyes of a cat perched on their window sill, having been watching them sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, what the heck was that? No, seriously, I wanna know why I'm having such a crazy dream. 2takuya won't tell me, he and Patrick are both in the kitchen right now. 2takuya says to leave him alone, wait, I want icecream too. Austin out.<strong>

**Sorry 'bout dat. Austin can get dat way sumtimes, he's kinda out der, if yah know what I mean. Not dat it's much of a s'prise. He don' 'member much anyways. So I guess can' blame much o' it on his fault. Dat'd make it 2takuya's fault. In case you were wondering, deh accent's not mine, but dat's deh way 2takuya wrote me. And I gotta say, I really do like deh accent. It fun tah talk dis way, you should try it sumtime. Plus it stuck in mah head cause dat's dah way I read 'em. I read dah accents in mah head, so now it's stuck in der. Oh, my icecream is ready. Patrick out.**

**Heh, I should stop leaving my computer open like that. Sorry guys, Patrick and Austin are getting a little antsy. They want to know what's going to happen to them. And I'm refusing to tell them, so now they've decided to team up against me. Well, you know the drill. Review and subscribe please!**


	24. What are we Missing?

**Well, here's another chapter. Just finished this one. Don't forget to review or message complaints or ideas. Take Wolf Skater's example. I have changed the way Rogue speaks due to the fact that it sounded more Cajun than Southern. The only thing I didn't change was using "Ah" instead of "I", because I refuse to do that. But as Wolf Skater learned, and you learn in this chapter. Patrick is meant to sound Cajun. It's just how he's been created. So I apologize for any past confusions, and I am currently working to learn the whole southern dialect in typed words. Let's just say it's not the easiest thing for me to change to. Honestly I like the Cajun accent better, but that's just my opinion.**

**Well, make sure to read and review guys! I know you're out there reading this!**

* * *

><p><span>What Are We Missing?<span>

Patrick noticed, with surprise, that Austin was sitting in the bed across from him covered in sweat and breathing heavily, just like Patrick was.

Before he could even say a word the door was opened with alarming force and Jean, Scott, Kitty, Rogue, and Logan busted into the room, a few of the other X-Men lagging behind them. "What is it?" Scott asked, a hand at his glasses, ready to move them and use his optic blast.

Patrick arched an eyebrow in confusion, glancing at Austin. "No' sure whatchu talkin' 'bout one-eye."

"We heard you both yelling for help though," Jean said, glancing between Austin and Patrick in confusion. They all seemed to notice that both Patrick and Austin were covered in sweat.

Austin glanced at Patrick, "Er, we really weren't calling for help. Me and Patrick both just woke up." He said, though he sounded slightly unsure.

The X-Men who had been lingering in the back slowly dispersed back to their room when they realized there really wasn't much for them to do. The only ones left were Rogue, Jean, Scott, Logan, and Kitty.

"Ahe ya sure you dihn't call out in you'he sleep?" Rogue asked, glancing at Patrick worryingly.

Patrick shrugged, "All I know was dat I woke up tah sum'ne yellin' fur help, an' I 'member realizin' at deh last second dat I had called out in mah sleep. I figurin' dat's what woke meh up."

Austin nodded in agreement, "Yeah, same thing here. And then a few seconds later you guys busted into the room." He said, looking back at the remaining X-Men.

Kitty spoke up, confusion on her face. "You both had a dream that, like, woke you both up at the same time?"

Patrick shrugged, "Dunno, I jus' 'member waken up tah see Austin shoot up outta his bed at deh same time. We both covered in sweat an' breathin' hard. No' sure what Austin der was dreamin' 'bout, but I 'member mine was pretty strange."

Austin nodded in agreement, "My dream was pretty weird too." He said, glancing away from everyone. "But I'm not really sure what it meant."

Rogue had gone over and sat on Patrick's bed, and she let out a yawn. "Well how about yah tell us what yah dreamt about, it mihght help yah make sense of it."

Jean nodded her agreement, but Scott spoke up. "I think it's better if we save the dream sharing until the morning. We're all pretty tired and need some sleep."

Kitty nodded, yawning as well. "Yeah, you can, like, go and see the professor tomorrow or something."

_**That's quite alright, Kitty. Rogue, Patrick, Austin, and Logan can come and speak with me now. The rest of you can head off to bed. **_The professor said into all of their heads.

Rogue and Patrick stood up and they all migrated out of Patrick's room. "There's no keeping anything secret from him, is there?" Kitty asked as she walked down the hall.

Jean rolled her eyes in response but walked with her back to the girls side of the hallway.

Rogue, Patrick, Austin, and Logan all walked silently along to the professor's office. None of them really had much to say to the other, but the silence was very uncomfortable for all of them. When they reached the professor's office they all breathed a silent sigh of relief as they entered.

"I hear there was another dream." Xavier stated as they all took seats at the chairs and couches.

Rogue nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yeah, but this tihme it wasn't mah dream."

Xavier nodded, turning to Austin and Patrick, "From what I understand it was the two of you who had the dreams."

Austin and Patrick both nodded uncomfortably. Austin didn't meet the professor's eyes and Patrick just glared at the professor defiantly, like he had gotten in trouble.

Xavier frowned slightly, his attention on the two boys. "There's no need to worry. You're not in trouble, I just simply wish to help you learn more about the dreams that you had."

Patrick smirked at the thought, while Austin glanced away and looked out the window. "Sorry, prof, but I really don' t'ink dat you gon' be able tah help me wit mah dream. Ain't much ta make sense outta it."

Austin nodded, "Yeah, my dream was pretty confusing too."

Logan and Rogue looked at the both of them in confusion. Neither one seemed to understand what could be so confusing about a dream.

"Why don't you just tell us what you saw?" Xavier suggested, looking at Austin. "How about you go first?"

And so that's what Austin did, he told them his dream as best as he could, and explained where he found the dream confusing, because it was like the person he was in the dream wasn't sure what was going on.

Logan, Rogue, and Xavier all seemed surprised by the dream that Austin had. Rogue spoke up, her attention on Austin. "That sounds a lot lihke the dream that I had, except I was the little girl that you were tryhing to protect."

They all seemed confused, and Patrick was now staring out the window, his attention caught on the cat that was sitting on the lawn outside. He didn't think much about the cat, he just didn't want to share with them his dream.

Xavier seemed to pick up on that thought and turned to Patrick. "And what was your dream, then, Patrick?"

Patrick let out a quiet sigh and glanced back at the professor. "Well, mah dream start'd out like dah last one, yah know, dah one where I was dah li'l boy in dah crate. But near dah middle it chang'd, and I had jus' witnessed dah li'l boy from the crate escape, an' I walk'd up tah him, 'cause he was layin' in a pool of blood on dah floor. I 'member askin' if he was alright, and den I brushed hair outta his face, and I 'member dis weird tugging feelin', like I was pulling against sum'tin', and den I was watching dah warehouse from dah outside. After dah police show'd up I left, 'nd dat was deh enda mah dream."

Logan let out an aggravated sigh, his glare on Patrick. "Is it necessary for you to use that accent? You sound like that Cajun Gambit."

Patrick arched an eyebrow, "I don' know if you was tryin' tah make meh mad, but dat was actually a real big compliment for meh. Remy'd love tah know dat you be comparin' meh tah him, he been hopin' dat deh X-Men would t'ink of him when yah heard meh talkin'." He said, a small smile on his face.

Everyone frowned in confusion, looking at Patrick, "What exactly do you mean, Patrick?" Xavier asked, trying to figure out how the boy knew Gambit.

"Well it simple, I grew up wit Gambit an' 'is family. Dat's why I soun' Cajun, is 'cause I met dem when I was 'round deh age o' 6 or so. Gambit been like mah older brother."

Rogue seemed to take that information pretty well, considering the fact that her brother had grown up with the man who had been hitting on her since they met.

Austin was just as confused as before, but that wasn't much of a surprise. He didn't know who many people were, so it wasn't surprising he didn't know Gambit.

Logan didn't seem to like the idea of Patrick growing up with Gambit, he wasn't too fond of Gambit, and that just put a big biased opinion over Patrick as well.

Xavier wasn't opinionated either way. He didn't like to judge mutants based on who they knew, he preferred to look at the sort of things they did and how they behaved to decide how to view them.

Patrick had glanced back to the window, and his eyes widened in surprise when the cat jumped at the window, shape shifting in mid-air until Mystique busted through the window, causing everyone but Patrick to jump.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, what the heck is going on? What's Mystique doing at the mansion? Why did she suddenly decide to break in? Who exactly am I? Why don't I remember more about myself? Why did I wake up in that hospital? What the heck? Why is 2takuya being such a jerk and not telling me the answers? Oh, that hurt, I don't think it was necessary to hit me with your Physics book. Oh yeah, why don't I have an accent or different dialect? I really want to know the answer to that one . . . I mean, I thought I was *muffle muffle* Oh, got in trouble. Austin Rey out!<strong>

**Don't mind him, Austin's just a bit strange. And he likes to ask questions that give hints as to what's going to happen. Which is why I normally don't let him address all of you, but I thought I'd be a little bit nice today. Patrick's not here right now though, otherwise he'd say a big hey to all of you, he's a little busy trying to explain how it is he knows Remy. But I already have that one figured out, it'll all be revealed and more, you just have to keep reading! 2takuya out.**


	25. The Truth

**Sorry guys, this ones shorter than some of the previous ones. I was having a hard time with this one, because I had to come up with dialogue for all the characters and also explain a little bit about my characters. But I think the ending will be a little bit of a surprise, and you still won't even have learned everything about them!**

**Read and Review guys!**

* * *

><p><em>Patrick had glanced back to the window, and his eyes widened in surprise when the cat jumped at the window, shape shifting in mid-air until Mystique busted through the window, causing everyone but Patrick to jump.<em>

The Truth

Everyone jumped all at once, no one seemed to have expected the mutant to bust through the window, and yet here she was. Mystique was now standing in the living room, the window behind her broken.

"Al'ight, for dah record, I ain't fixen none o' dese broken windows. Jus' so long as we can be unde'stood on dat." Patrick said, referring to the window Mystique had just broken and the one the Brotherhood had broken the other day.

Austin looked at Mystique in surprise, confusion coating his face. He seemed lost, which wasn't a surprise, considering he hadn't even shown signs of being a mutant, even though he looked just like Rogue.

Logan jumped into action first, attacking Mystique only seconds after she had busted through the window. Shock didn't last long with Logan, action tended to take over for him.

Xavier wheeled his chair back, hoping to stay out of the fight as best he could. Mystique didn't seem interested in taking on Logan though, she just avoided his attacks and spoke to the rest of them, her attention on Patrick, Rogue, and Austin.

"I'm here to take the three of you back. You're coming with me," She said, her words surprising them all. Not only was she being straightforward, no one had ever expected her to come directly to the mansion to take back Rogue, and now she was demanding two other people.

"Sorry Mystique, but ther ain't no way that I'm going back with yeh. I'm an X-Man now, and there's not much yeh can do to change that." Rogue said, staring daggers at Mystique.

Patrick put his two cents in as well, speaking up before Mystique had something to say in return. "Yah, der ain't no way dat I'd go back wit you eider, Mystique, der ain't much tah keep meh der an'ways. 'Sides, I kinda like bein' wit mah li'l sis, an' der ain' no way dat I'm lettin' yah take dat away 'gain."

Mystique looked between Patrick and Rogue in confusion, unsure what Patrick was talking about. She looked at Austin, who was standing near the professor, trying to stay out of the way. "Wait? You think that's who you are? Was there something that I missed in the interactions between the three of you?" Mystique asked, barely avoiding another attack from Logan, who was becoming very annoyed with Mystique very quickly.

Patrick and Rogue looked at Mystique in confusion, and Austin was just filled with more. None of them seemed to know what Mystique was talking about, and Xavier wasn't getting much information from Mystique either. "Wat yeh talkin' 'bout, Mystique?" Patrick asked, finally speaking up for answers.

Mystique let out a quiet laugh. "You really don't know? Well, isn't this quite funny. But I suppose, from what I saw, it's no wonder Patrick thinks that he's Rogue's brother."

Patrick and Rogue both glared at Mystique, it was obvious that they wanted her to hurry up and tell them what she had to say. The look on their faces also showed doubt, but the doubt wasn't too obvious.

"Oh, this is too funny. I adopted the three of you when you were 4. Rogue, Patrick's not your brother, he's your cousin. Austin is the one who's your brother. Twin, in fact." Mystique said, all too grateful to be the one to burst the little bubble that had built up around the supposed brother and sister.

Austin arched an eyebrow at her words but shook his head. "I'm sorry, whoever you are, but I'm not Rogue's brother. I'd remember something like that, not to mention I don't have mutant powers."

Austin's words only resulted in Mystique laughing again, obviously amused by their confusion. "No, that's where you're wrong. The reason you don't remember is because Patrick took the memories. That night in the warehouse, after you escaped from that crate Patrick was worried about you and came to your side. Unfortunately for him, you're powers had already kicked in. You're secondary mutation caused the involuntary use of mutant powers from mutants around you. Patrick absorbed you that night Austin, you've been in a comma at a hospital since then. Patrick absorbed you and then left you there in the warehouse, all on your own."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, I totally already knew that I was Rogue's brother. That's why last chapter I was asking about my accent. I should have a southern dialect, in my opinion. 2takuya says it makes sense this way, because apparently I've been in a coma since I was 6. I don't like to think about that fact, so I'll just pretend it never happened. Hope you guys keep reading, there's still more to learn about my cousin Patrick! Austin Rey out.<strong>

**Yup, Austin has a point, there's still a lot to learn about Patrick. The story isn't finished yet guys, make sure you stick with us till the end. Don't forget to subscribe. Oh yeah, and Patrick says hi, he's busy pigging out on the cookies and cream icecream.**


	26. A Joke?

**Hey, I know I've taken a while, but this chapter was kind of hard to type out for me. I was having a hard time coming up with dialogue that would work with the way I wanted it to, and I know it still isn't exactly the way I want it, but it'll have to do. The dialogue irks me in this chapter, so I figure it will irk some of you as well, but I hope you read it none the less. It might clarify a few things. If this chapter doesn't, I know the next chapter will. Things will soon become clear for our young friends. But what will happen when the truth really is revealed?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Patrick absorbed you that night Austin, you've been in a comma at a hospital since then. Patrick absorbed you and then left you there in the warehouse, all on your own." -<em>Mystique.

A Joke?

Everyone stared at Mystique, none of them believing what she had just said. The room remained silent as what Mystique had said slowly sunk into everyone's brain.

"I'm not exactly sure what you're saying. But I can already tell that you're lying." Austin said, being the first person to speak up.

Mystique didn't seem all that surprised that he didn't believe her. "But then how else would you explain that dream? You know, the one that all three of you had. Patrick had two versions of that dream, it's the only explanation as to why he had both dreams."

Patrick shook his head, unwilling to believe what Mystique was saying. "'Ate tah tell yah, but der ain't no way dat I wud do sum'tin' like dat. It not my style tah jus' leave sum'ne alone an' passed out. 'Sides, I din't get my powers till sum time later."

Mystique rolled her eyes at Patrick, "Did you not listen to a thing I said? The reason that you would have been able to absorb Austin that night was because his powers had already taken effect at such a young age. His secondary mutation causes mutants around him to have their powers activated temporarily. Because it was Austin that you were touching, your powers kicked in and you absorbed him. And then you ran and left him alone in the warehouse, weak and bleeding."

The room grew silent as Mystique's last words floated around. It was obvious that no one wanted to believe what she was saying. Though it was also obvious that they were having a hard time finding a way to deny her words. The more information that she gave them, the harder it became to find faults in her story.

Austin looked at though he was about to say something, but Mystique cut him off. "Why don't we return to the topic of the dreams first? We'll move in order, for you to believe me. The faster you do the sooner I can take the three of you back with me."

Mystique's words seemed to remind everyone of the reason that she had broken in, and everyone was ready to attack all at once. "Well, not sure if your words are true or not. But if those dreams are true, then there's no way that any one of us will be going back with you." Austin said, looking very defensive over Rogue and Patrick.

Rogue rolled her eyes, tapping Austin on the shoulder. "I think that if anyone should be doin' the protehcting, I should be protehcting yew." She informed him, a slight smirk on her face.

Patrick nodded in agreement. "She got a point, Austin. Me and her're deh bet'er choice tah protect yah more dan yew are fur protectin' us."

Austin didn't sound that happy about the notion, but he allowed Patrick and Rogue to stand next to him instead of slightly behind him.

Mystique seemed amused by this, though she held up her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll leave for now. But don't you ever forget that you're my children." She said before disappearing out the window into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gasp* What's going on? None of this is making sense! Why, when I'm typing this, do I have a Cajun accent going through my head? Why do I really want to type said Cajun accent? What will happen to our heroes now? Is this the end of the peaceful life for the X-Men? Find out next week when we- *thud*<strong>

***static noise* Sorry bout that, Patrick had to switch the mic to me while he took 2takuya to finish some, _business_. So anyways, just ignore what 2takuya said, for the most part. Well, pretty much just the part about next week. Workin' on the next chapter already, and I'm already surprised by what's going down. But I suppose you'll just have to wait to find out. Austin out!**


End file.
